Lobo feroz
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "Bad Wolf", un fic de Wasitelves. Un sargento desquiciado caído en desgracia durante la guerra en Afganistán busca a John para concluir el "trabajo" que no pudo acabar, y John comienza a experimentar extraños y desagradables cambios que desconciertan a Sherlock.
1. Diario del sargento I

1- Diario del sargento I

 _Esto va a ser sensacional._

 _Todo está saliendo muy bien, tal como estaba planeado. Hay una chabola al norte de la base, absolutamente perfecta. Nadie va por allí desde que los muchachos tomamos el lugar Bueno... Más o menos. Se ve a algún que otro sucio habitante de la zona rondando por ahí durante el día, pero no son un problema. De hecho, son una ventaja. No andan lejos, y al caer la noche es bastante fácil atraparlos. Unos bocaditos deliciosos, por cierto. Me fijo en sus reflejos, su fortaleza, pero, naturalmente, no puedo entretenerme demasiado con ellos. Oh, no. Debo centrarme en algo mucho mayor._

 _¿Lo bueno de estas chozas? Son cabañas de paredes gruesas, y si el cabrón está amordazado suena como cualquier otro tío pidiendo la cena a gritos. El soldado Bennigton. Un chaval de no más de veinte años. Empezó en el USO* y acabó con una mano limpiamente atravesada por una bala. Un agujero del tamaño de un ojo. Lo cogí y lo llevé al hospital de campaña en la parte trasera de un furgón. O eso piensan. Ahora toda la base cree que ha muerto y es oficial. Muerto en el camino a causa de alguna mina terrestre. Pero lo está haciendo genial. Consciente, constantes vitales excelentes. Aunque algo ruidoso para mi gusto: el otro día no paraba de darle a la lengua incluso amordazado, después de haber tenido el detalle de traerle una barra de pan de la base. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y tuve que pegarle un poco._

 _Ardo en deseos de acabar con los preliminares y empezar ya de verdad, y él no será el primero. Oh, no. Reclutaré a más, y creceremos tan fuertes como numerosos. Seremos brillantes. Seremos sensacionales._

* * *

* USO, United Service Organizations, una organización de apoyo a los militares estadounidenses.


	2. Visitas

2- Visitas

Una lluviosa oscuridad pendía sobre Londres. La lluvia no caía con fuerza, pero bastaba para empapar a quien permaneciera fuera el tiempo suficiente. No había viento, sólo una brisa fresca que hacía que cargar con dos bolsas de la compra fuera un poco más fácil. Nada peor que luchar contra la fuerza del viento, una vez que la bolsa de plástico se rompía y la leche se desparramaba por todas partes. Si no hubiera comprado aquella almohada, habría podido tomar un taxi. El autobús era una opción, pero sólo pasaba de hora en hora a esas horas de la noche. Y tener que esperarlo apiñado bajo una marquesina junto a un grupo de ancianas cargado con la compra...

—No me ahorra esfuerzos, precisamente —se dijo John, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras bajaba desganadamente por la calle principal.

Al acabar el día necesitaba la almohada; sólo había tres en todo el piso. Una era la suya, la otra la de Sherlock, y la tercera se encontraba medio embutida bajo la lavadora porque se le filtraba el agua. A menudo, por lo general cuando John estaba en casa de Sarah y Sherlock tenía el piso para él solo, lo ponía todo del revés con sus experimentos y perdía su almohada. Y en vez de buscarla, usaba la de John. De modo que, a la noche siguiente, John apoyaría la cabeza sobre ella y olería a té y cosas quemadas.

Unos ligeros pasitos a su espalda arrancaron a John de sus reflexiones almohadiles. Al principio fingió no darse cuenta, pero el sonido prosiguió y no tardó en volverse un tanto incómodo. Con las compañías en las que andaba, era fácil atraer a la clase equivocada de personas. Sin mirar, sin pestañear siquiera, aceleró el paso. Pero al mismo tiempo los pasitos, cortos, acolchados, se hicieron más rápidos. Mantuvo un rato la táctica del semáforo, pero pronto su contención se convirtió en agitación y se detuvo por completo.

Hundió los hombros mientras suspiraba y se volvió.

—Oiga…

Al no ver ante sí ninguna cara a la que enfrentarse, el doctor frunció el ceño y su mirada descendió hasta el pavimento. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a un cachorro de bulldog mirándole y meneando la cola.

—Oh...

X X X

El interior del 221-B era un caos, nada que ver con la serenidad y el ambiente hasta agradable que el buen doctor había dejado atrás unas horas antes. Sherlock se estremecía de arriba a abajo, y su persona reflejaba el mismo desorden que el del salón que recorría a zancadas. Se apretaba los parches de nicotina de los brazos, y contenía la respiración durante un rato para soltar luego el aire en breves siseos. En el ambiente cargado flotaba un olor almizclado pero floral. Era obvio que alguien había agotado el ambientador.

—¿Hola?

La puerta estaba entornada, como de costumbre, y John entró cansinamente con las bolsas de la compra colgando de ambos brazos.

—Sherlock, he... —Se interrumpió en cuanto vio a su alterado amigo—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Ugh... —gruñó el otro, arrellanándose en una butaca mientras se masajeaba las sienes—. A ver si lo adivinas.

—¿A qué huele?

Sherlock ni siquiera lo miró. John asintió con expresión reprobadora, entró en la cocina y colocó las bolsas del Asda en el pequeño espacio libre que quedaba en la mesa. Bajo el olor almizclado que inundaba el piso se percibía levemente el de una colonia barata que no lograba enmascarar el de los cigarrillos.

—¿Volviendo a los viejos hábitos?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —replicó Sherlock a la defensiva—. No... Hemos tenido visita hace media hora.

—Fumador. ¿Acierto?

Sherlock alzó la cabeza.

—Fumador empedernido desde hace veinte años. Las arrugas y su aspecto ceniciento lo delataban.

En la cocina, John empezó a guardar la compra.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quién era?

—Eso no importa. Lo que importa es lo que quería. —La voz de Sherlock recuperó su timbre autosuficiente, se arrellanó aún más en la silla y juntó las yemas de los dedos bajo la nariz—. Nos quería a nosotros, John.

—Querrás decir _a ti_.

—Quiero decir a ambos, sé lo que quiero decir. En fin, lo que intento contarte es que nuestro visitante tiene un sobrino que ha desaparecido y no le interesa acudir a la policía. No puedo culparlo, de todos modos acabarían recurriendo a mí, así que decidió pasar de intermediarios. Quiere que encontremos a su sobrino.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire durante un momento antes de que John dijera:

—¿Y qué?

—¿Cómo que "y qué"?

—Suena un poco... soso para ti.

Tras los dedos de Sherlock se dibujó lentamente una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No es el primero.

Presintiendo el elaborado discurso que se avecinaba, John se alejó un momento de las bolsas para acercarse a la puerta de la cocina.

—Antes de que nos metamos de lleno en lo que no me cabe duda que va a ser una deliciosa conversación, creo que será mejor que te anuncie que tenemos otra visita.

—¿Eh? —Sherlock frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a John al otro lado de la habitación.

—Sí, mira...

John se alejó por el pasillo, y cuando volvió a aparecer, la expresión de suficiencia de Sherlock se diluyó en una mirada inexpresiva. John sostenía un cachorro de bulldog, algo húmedo por la llovizna y con el pelaje alborotado tras secarlo con su chaqueta.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

—¿Qué es _eso_? —preguntó al fin Sherlock con voz neutra.

John vaciló.

—Bueno... Me lo encontré.

—Has metido un roedor en casa —respondió Sherlock sin cambiar de tono.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! No es un roedor, sólo es pequeño.

John frunció el ceño y penetró en la sala sosteniendo al tranquilo animalito con un brazo.

—En cualquier caso, es un perro perdido, y lo más humano es cuidar de él hasta que encontremos a su dueño. Mañana iré a poner carteles por ahí, pero hasta entonces, Sherlock, pórtate bien con él.

John dejó al cachorro en el suelo y dirigió una severa mirada a su amigo antes de regresar a la cocina. Por unos instantes, Sherlock y el nuevo inquilino se miraron fijamente. Luego, el detective volvió a hundirse en su asiento rezongando "roedor" entre dientes.


	3. Diario del sargento II

3- Diario del sargento II

 _He tenido un contratiempo._

 _Bennington estaba respondiendo muy bien al principio. Estudiarle era emocionante, y por Dios que lo estudié. Y tomé notas de sus progresos._

 _Al principio me pareció buena idea que pudiera ingerirla o incluso inhalarla... pero luego me dije: "Piensa otra cosa, tío". Cuando traje al chico gritando y pataleando a la choza no estaba por la labor de ingerir nada que le pusiera delante. La mordaza tampoco ayudaba. Llevaría más tiempo, sí, pero al final opté por inyectársela. Podía dejarlo sin sentido y clavársela en el cuello, rápido y limpio._

 _Ahora se me ha muerto._

 _Necesito un sustituto y pronto, mientras las notas aún están frescas. Hay un doctorcito al que le he echado el ojo desde que llegó. Parece amable y estúpido, y fácil de engatusar. Es probable que también tenga ganas de morir, si está aquí. En cuanto me libre de Bennington, limpiaré esto un poco. Restregaré bien esas tablas para quitar la sangre, y encontraré el modo de traerlo aquí. Debería ser sencillo._

 _Empieza a pensar, soldado._


	4. Perro perdido

4- Perro perdido

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo quieren que piense así?

Sherlock corrió hacia la ventana, abrió las cortinas y miró la calle con expresión grave. Baker Street solía ser la más tranquila de las calles, pero aún había gente reuniéndose, vociferando, aplaudiendo y atentando en general contra la paz que necesitaba. Una canción de moda zumbaba apagadamente en la parte trasera de una furgoneta mientras un grupito achispado balanceaba los brazos al compás.

Malhumorado, miró de soslayo al pequeño bulldog que se había aposentado en el sofá y le dirigía suaves gemidos.

—Tú también podrías callarte.

Por lo demás, la habitación parecía envuelta en un halo de extraordinaria quietud. La escasa luz diurna que lograba abrirse paso entre las cortinas se tornaba engañosa en el ambiente cargado. Lentamente, Sherlock volvió a dirigir su airada mirada hacia la ventana, a observar la calle y a escuchar. Se produjo un intervalo de silencio que se alargó durante un breve minuto antes de que John entrara en la casa, con unos cuantos carteles de "PERRO PERDIDO" en la mano.

—Ya está, seguro que el dueño aparece tarde o temprano.

Se detuvo al pasar frente al perro para rascarle la cabeza con un dedo y susurró:

—¿Verdad que sí? Claro. Buen chico.

Como no obtuvo respuesta de Sherlock, el doctor se volvió a mirarlo y lo descubrió vigilando felinamente la calle. Tras una breve pausa, dijo:

—Supongo que ya te has fijado en la fiesta que hay en la calle.

—¿Que si me he fijado? Como para no hacerlo.

John soltó los carteles.

—¿Le has dado de comer a Gladstone?

Sherlock se giró bruscamente, con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza inclinada.

—¿Y qué es un _gladstone_ , exactamente?

—Bueno, yo... hum... se me ocurrió que podríamos llamarlo de alguna manera. —John se encogió de hombros, pero su expresión delataba su entusiasmo—. Al menos mientras esté aquí.

—Chucho apestoso suena bien.

—Oh, cállate.

John se reunió con su malhumorado amigo ante la ventana. Miró hacia abajo y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Deberías probarlo, ¿sabes? Un poco de aire fresco no te matará.

Sherlock se apartó impetuosamente de la ventana.

—No siento el más mínimo interés por ese tipo de... cosas _callejeras_.

—Sherlock —aventuró John, intentando persuadirlo con un tono más suave y objetivo—. Sé que en lo único en lo que piensas ahora es en ese nuevo caso, y eso está muy bien. Pero ¿te has mirado? Las tres de la tarde y aún en pijama. ¿Has comido al menos?

—Comer es aburrido.

John suspiró, cogió el abrigo de Sherlock, que colgaba de una silla, y se lo lanzó.

—Venga, vístete y vamos. Será divertido.


	5. Diario del sargento III

5- Diario del sargento III

 _Ha escapado. Ha... ¿escapado?_

 _¿Cómo se me ha podido escapar? ¡Con lo bien que lo había planeado! Una vez que atraje a Watson hasta el campo de aviación (y no es que sepa pilotar un avión, aunque sea médico sigue siendo un soldado), le disparé un tranquilizante. Cayó como una piedra y me las arreglé para llevarlo hasta mi pequeño laboratorio improvisado favorito. Me costó más conseguir la furgoneta. Creo que dije que iba a utilizarla para ir a reconocer la frontera o algo así. En fin, que lo metí dentro y le administré la primera dosis de su nueva... medicina. Un buen pinchazo en el cuello. Necesitará una más para alcanzar el nivel de Bennington. Esperemos que con mejores resultados._

 _La cosa iba bien... pero no había previsto que Watson recuperase el sentido tan pronto. Ocurrió mientras intentaba atarlo a la silla. Se despertó, miró a su alrededor con cara de lelo, y un segundo después me derribó antes de poder hacer ni un nudo. Pero no soy estúpido, estaba bien preparado, con la puerta atrancada (nunca se sabe cuándo puede venir a asomar la nariz algún lugareño), y eso lo frenó._

 _Entonces empezó con su puto código moral. Watson, déjate de gilipolleces, le dije. Te uniste al ejército para cambiar las cosas, y eso es lo que quiero hacer yo. Voy a cambiar las cosas, voy a crear un equipo ganador. No lo entendió, claro. Como ya he dicho, es estúpido y está lleno de prejuicios. Así que fui hacia él con la segunda jeringa. Lo habría dejado grogui y todo habría ido bien. Pero para ser un tío tan chaparro, definitivamente pega duro. Forcejeamos, me tiró al suelo y derribó la puerta con la silla._

 _Bueno, tenía que largarme de allí, ¿no? Antes de que Watson volviera con sus amiguitos soldados. Cogí todas las notas que pude, pero no pude salvar las fórmulas. Nos las cargamos en la pelea, pero no era momento de lamentaciones. Si me cogían, no podría continuar mi obra._

 _Ahora sólo puedo pensar en John Watson. Lleva en su sangre lo que quedaba de mi veneno, y él es todo lo que queda de mi obra. Aunque incompleta. Debo administrarle la segunda dosis, pero no aquí, Dios, no. Debo cogerlo fuera de Afganistán, cuando esté solo. Lo único que tengo que hacer... es esperar._

 _Y tendré mi lobo feroz._


	6. Adorno barato

6- Adorno barato

Sherlock apartó la mirada del cielo y la concentró en el grupo de gente entre la que él y John, con Glastone a la zaga, intentaban pasar. Obviamente los negocios locales consideraban aquello una especie de oportunidad, pues allá donde mirara veía puestos y comerciantes esforzándose por atraer a todos los clientes posibles. Ególatra como era, Sherlock creía conocerse perfectamente y la preocupación de John por él (diez veces mayor que la de su hermano) le rompía los esquemas. Pero lo pasaba mal metido en casa.

El caso aún estaba en su primera fase y no había mucho con lo que trabajar. El sobrino del caballero que había venido a verle no era el primero que desaparecía en las últimas semanas y Sherlock sabía ver, mejor que nadie, que había una relación. Había una investigación que realizar, gente a la que interrogar, pero John no le dejaría. La lívida palidez de su complexión, la rígida línea de sus labios... y todo lo que el doctor había acabado deduciendo tras una mera observación física era que necesitaba aire. Como si Sherlock pudiera apreciar el aire en esas condiciones.

¿No entendía que para él sólo existía su trabajo? ¿Le importaba?

—¿Crees que a Sarah le gustará esto? —preguntó John, cogiendo un brazalete descolorido de uno de los puestos.

—Si le gustan los adornos baratos de segunda mano, sí.

John lo devolvió a su sitio con expresión herida.

—Al menos podrías fingir cierto interés.

—¿En qué? ¿En empezar a beber a primera hora de la mañana y en comprar paños de cocina usados?

—Se suponía que íbamos a divertirnos, Sherlock.

—Estoy perdiendo el tiempo —repuso con desgana.

—Vale, ya está. —John lo cogió del brazo malhumoradamente y lo obligó a avanzar entre la multitud, con Gladstone trotando al otro lado—. Vas a pensar en otras cosas, no me importa en qué.

—Me aburro —suspiró Sherlock, sin ganas de discutir.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero el caso está estancado y eso te sienta fatal. Mientras tanto, no vas a quedarte enfurruñado en el piso. No podemos seguir pagando...

—Hola, chicos.

Ambos se detuvieron al oír aquella voz suave y familiar que reclamaba su atención. Sherlock soltó un gruñido y desvió la mirada en cuanto la posó en su propietario, mientras John le dedicaba una educada, aunque débil, sonrisa.

—Ah, inspector Lestrade...

El inspector sostenía un montón de cucuruchos de algodón de azúcar.

—Soy Greg cuando no estoy de servicio, John.

John asintió.

—¿Así que hoy tienes sustituto?

—Sí. Ese inspector Dimmock que os quiere tanto.

Sherlock ocultó la boca tras la bufanda y ahogó una risita. John apenas lo oyó, y no le dijo nada.

Un tirón en la pernera de sus pantalones llamó la atención del inspector, y al bajar la vista vio a Gladstone, intentando saltar juguetonamente sobre él. Frunció el ceño y miró a la pareja con expresión inquisitiva.

—Bonito perro.

John se apresuró a coger al cachorro en brazos.

—Oh, lo siento. Sólo siente curiosidad.

—No sabía que tuvierais mascota.

—Y no la tenemos —terció Sherlock.

—Sí, nosotros... Bueno, sólo cuidamos de él hasta que aparezca su dueño —dijo John, intentando eludir los lametones de Gladstone. Emitió una breve risa—. Se nos ocurrió sacarlo a pasear y ver qué pasaba.

Lestrade esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Era obvio que aquello no se le había ocurrido a Sherlock, y la mera idea de que hubiera accedido a hacerlo resultaba divertida.

—Ah, bien. ¿Por qué no lo lleváis a ese hipnotizador tan popular que está en el centro?

—¿Un hipnotizador?

—Sí, muy bueno. —Lestrade se quitó con el pulgar un resto de algodón de azúcar de la comisura de los labios—. Yo he venido con mi sobrina, y bueno, le gustan ese tipo de cosas. Vimos cómo le hacía creer a una vieja que era Freddy Mercury en sus buenos tiempos. Muy gracioso, le encantó.

John se volvió hacia Sherlock.

—¡Eh, puede que eso sea lo que necesitas!

—Claro —murmuró el otro, aún parapetado tras la bufanda—, ¿quién no necesita una buena dosis de humillación pública?

—No, quiero decir... que ese tipo podría quitarte todas esas cosas de la mente, literalmente.

—No me interesa.

No había más que hablar. Sherlock le volvió la espalda y se dedicó a mirarse fijamente los zapatos, con la mente en otras cosas. Por un instante, la frustración ensombreció el rostro de John, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que Sherlock desechara la mayoría de sus sugerencias. En lugar de intentar encontrar un argumento contundente, se limitó a rascar a Gladstone detrás de las orejas. El perro ya se había relajado y permanecía tranquilo en sus brazos. Podría haber seguido hablando con Lestrade, pero se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de una niña de unos ocho años, que corrió hacia el inspector y se colgó de su brazo, acaparando su atención.

—¡Tío Greg, quiero patatas fritas!

Lestrade miró a John sonriente.

—Ésta es mi sobrina, Lucy.

—¡Patatas...! —insistió la cría, tirando de él.

Con un gesto comprensivo, John decidió dar por concluido el encuentro.

—Bueno, vale. Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Lestr... Greg.

—Mejor será. Hasta luego, John. —Lestrade miró a Sherlock, que parecía debatir algo consigo mismo—. Sherlock...

Y se dejó arrastrar por su sobrina entre la multitud.

Sin deseos de retomar la discusión, John miró a su amigo por encima del hombro y entonces reparó en su expresión. Una expresión meditabunda que revelaba toda una vida de amargas decepciones, peleas agotadoras y humillaciones orgullosamente ocultas.


	7. Llamada

7- Llamada

Tras la marcha del inspector Lestrade, poco más sucedió. John recorrió los tenderetes sólo para acabar comprándole un juguete de goma a Gladstone, alegando que era preferible que mordisqueara eso que el sofá. No logró engatusar a Sherlock; éste no sólo no quiso ir a ver al hipnotizador, sino que se negó de plano a participar en cualquier otra actividad. Al parecer, Lestrade no era el único que tenía que lidiar con críos. Era evidente que la mente de Sherlock estaba tan absorbida por su trabajo que ni siquiera la influencia de un amigo como John podría quitárselo de la cabeza ni por un instante. Nada parecía ser capaz de hacerle olvidar la tarea que acababa de empezar, y se entregaría a ella en cuerpo y alma, hasta culminarla.

John había cenado pronto y se había ido a la cama porque al día siguiente tenía que trabajar. Sherlock, como de costumbre, no comió nada y no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo durmiendo. John ya le había hecho perder bastante. Se sentó en el sofá con su portátil y sus recortes de prensa, pero se quedó dormido antes de las tres de la mañana.

X X X

Eran casi las nueve cuando sonó su móvil y lo despertó. Zumbaba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, que no había llegado a quitarse. Tardó un momento en reaccionar e incorporarse antes de coger el móvil. Maldiciéndose por haberse dejado vencer por el sueño, presionó el botón de respuesta y contestó.

—Sherlock Holmes.

Respondió una voz femenina, elevándose sobre el murmullo de fondo de una estancia abarrotada.

—Hola, Sherlock. Soy Sarah.

Su tono era inseguro, como si pensara que no la recordaba. Sacudiéndose los últimos vestigios de sueño, Sherlock respondió con voz cordial:

—Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Qué quiere?

—¿Qué quiere quién?

—John. Supongo que se le ha acabado el saldo y te ha pedido que me llames por algo.

El tono inseguro de Sarah adquirió un deje de aprensión.

—¿Es que... John no está contigo?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno... Es que no ha venido a trabajar esta mañana. Lo llamé a su móvil, pero no contesta.

El rostro de Sherlock se ensombreció por un instante, y se produjo una incómoda pausa.

—Ahora te llamo.

Colgó de inmediato y se levantó.

—¿John? ¡John, que llegas tarde al trabajo!

No hubo respuesta.

Mosqueado, abandonó decididamente su zona del piso y subió con sigilo el corto tramo de escaleras con creciente excitación. Al menos, le pareció que era excitación. Invadido por aquella extraña sensación tan ajena a él, probó a abrir la puerta... y descubrió que no estaba cerrada. Gladstone salió corriendo y gimoteando, dejando claro que aún no lo habían sacado ni alimentado.

—¿John?

Con una mezcla de curiosidad y ansiedad, sus ojos se clavaron en la cama de John. Su mirada revoloteó frenéticamente sobre cada detalle.

La cama estaba deshecha y las sábanas, al igual que el edredón, colgaban prácticamente del colchón, como si hubieran tirado de ellas. Arrastrándolas.

Sherlock se quedó inmóvil en el umbral, con el corazón paralizado por un terrible e inexpresable pavor a lo desconocido al comprender que a John lo habían sacado _a rastras_ de la cama.


	8. Vivo

8- Vivo

Después de dos días, John seguía desaparecido.

En todo ese tiempo, la mente de Sherlock había bullido de actividad. A estas alturas ya sabía lo que había ocurrido. La señora Hudson había denunciado un robo esa misma noche. Alguien había entrado rompiendo la ventana de la cocina, aunque lo único que faltaba era el juego de llaves de repuesto del 221-B. Pese a que claramente había habido un forcejeo, no había ni rastro de sangre en la habitación de John, lo cual sólo supuso un mínimo alivio. El intruso lo quería indemne. Y estaba claro que lo había preparado todo de antemano. Sherlock estaba convencido de que la persona que se había llevado a John lo conocía.

Por desgracia, el único testigo que Sherlock tenía era Gladstone. No es que confiara mucho en que el perro fuera a ser de alguna utilidad, pero aun así lo intentó. El sempiterno jersey de John aún estaba en la cesta de la ropa sucia, y Sherlock lo cogió y lo puso bajo la nariz de Gladstone con la loca esperanza de que pudiera ser capaz de seguir su rastro. No tuvo esa suerte. Al fin y al cabo, el perro aún era un cachorro.

A regañadientes, Sherlock había ido a pedirle ayuda a Lestrade, aunque se negó a extender tal petición al resto de las fuerzas policiales. El inspector deseaba ayudar, y aceptó reunirse con él en el 221-B.

—¿Hace dos días, dices?

Sherlock estaba a gatas, recogiendo muestras alrededor de la cama de John, y ni siquiera lo miró.

—Sí.

Lestrade cruzó los brazos, suspirando.

—¿Sabes? Podría ayudarte mucho si me permitieras traer a mi gente.

—No necesitamos a nadie.

—¡Hazlo por John, entonces! Mira, sé que para ti es una cuestión de orgullo, pero piensa que el tiempo corre.

Con una expresión de irritación contenida, Lestrade se arrodilló junto al obstinado Sherlock y lo observó un instante: vio a un hombre obsesionado, que prácticamente fregaba el suelo con los bastoncillos de algodón. Una muestra de la influencia de las emociones sobre la materia. Su voz se suavizó:

—Sherlock, ¿y si John muere porque tu excesivo orgullo nos impide ayudarlo?

—No.

—¿Qué significa "no"?

Hubo un silencio cargado de oscuridad antes de que Sherlock respondiera:

—El secuestrador no tiene intención de matar a John.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque si hubiera querido matarlo habría entrado a saco en el piso y lo habría hecho aquí mismo, ¡pero no! Se molestó en conseguir las llaves de la señora Hudson. Necesitaba actuar en silencio, y eso deja claro que necesita a John para algún fin. —Apartó los ojos del suelo y se volvió a mirar por fin al escéptico Lestrade—. Lo necesita _vivo_.

El inspector se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Era consciente de que no conseguiría hacer cambiar a Sherlock de parecer.

—Bien, esperemos que al menos lo mantenga vivo el tiempo suficiente para que lo encuentres.


	9. Diario del sargento IV

9- Diario del sargento IV

 _¡Lo tengo! ¡Dios, LO TENGO!_

 _Requirió paciencia e inteligencia. Rastrearon buena parte de la zona buscándome, esos soldados. Hasta encontraron lo que quedaba de Bennington chamuscado entre las dunas. Pero no podía esperar para siempre, y en el momento en que Watson se me puso a tiro le disparé con el rifle. Justo en el hombro._

 _La idea no era matarlo (no, matarlo nunca), sino incapacitarlo lo suficiente para hacer que lo enviaran a casa. Funcionó de maravilla, y lo seguí hasta Londres. Ahora bien, Londres es un lugar enorme, y el pequeño Johnny había ido a esconderse en su mismo corazón. Mediante el poder del dinero, conseguí reclutar a un tipo con aspecto de gitano que decía ser una especie de hipnotizador. Montó su chiringuito en una celebración callejera y se mantuvo al acecho, a la espera de encontrar a mi lobo feroz. Y mira qué suerte: ¡lo vio! Paseando con un perro y un tipo alto. Mi pequeño espía lo mantuvo vigilado y descubrió dónde vivía: en el 221-B de Baker Street._

 _Y ahora vuelvo a tenerlo. Igual que en Afganistán. Sólo que esta vez no habrá interrupciones._


	10. Un hombre poseído

10- Un hombre poseído

Sherlock se había convertido en un hombre poseído.

Llevaba cuatro días sin noticias de John, y lo que era peor, sin noticias del secuestrador. Llegados a este punto, Sherlock había esperado recibir una nota de rescate o algún tipo de mensaje, y a estas alturas del juego, empezaba a preocuparle que los temores de Lestrade quizá no fueran infundados. ¿Y si aquella persona no tenía intención de liberar a John después de cumplir sus propósitos? Tal idea se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero la había ignorado. No quería en su mente ninguna teoría que implicara la muerte de John.

Todo estaba paralizado (el caso, la compra, la limpieza general del apartamento), y así seguiría hasta que hubiera noticias. Sherlock había creído sinceramente que podría encontrar él solo a John. Pese a su aparente buen aspecto, llevaba sin poder dormir toda la semana, lo cual demostraba la profundidad de su dolor, que había hecho que pensar dejara de ser una función saludable para convertirse en una enfermedad. Ya no disfrutaba utilizando su cerebro. Comenzó a actuar mecánica, rígidamente, como una locomotora alimentada desde el exterior. La vida había perdido su esencia; se había convertido en una carga necesaria, que debía soportar lo mejor que pudiera.

¿Se atrevería a admitir que sufría? ¿Que hasta que encontrara a John su vida, junto con todo lo demás, no podría proseguir?

Pero precisamente por eso, aunque fuera por un breve tiempo, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para mantenerse física y mentalmente entero y hacer lo que estuviera en su mano. Esa tarde, Sherlock se había gastado sus buenas cincuenta libras en la imprenta y pasado toda la noche pegando carteles con la foto del desaparecido. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero por vagas que fueran las posibilidades, bien podría acabar siendo útil.

Acusando los efectos de la falta de sueño, Sherlock se detuvo en el rellano de las escaleras y apoyó la mano en la pared, a punto de quedarse dormido allí mismo.

Aun así, sintió una presencia.

Había algo diferente.

Alzó la cabeza y vio la puerta de su piso entreabierta. La visión le heló la sangre, y se llevó la mano al bolsillo, listo para sacar el arma si fuera necesario.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta, su cautela se trocó en perplejidad. Nada podría haberle preparado para lo que vio.

—¿Dónde has estado toda la noche?

John.

De pie junto a la tetera.

Preparándose un té.

—Lo siento. ¿Quieres una taza?

Sherlock sintió que algo subía por su garganta, amenazando con ahogarle. Lo miró fijamente: allí estaba, tan tranquilo y despreocupado como siempre, con su pijama y su albornoz. Se quedó sin aliento, y, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, fue incapaz de pensar.

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien?

—John...

Intentó que su voz recuperase su tono habitual, intentó incluso hablar con suavidad, aunque su corazón latiera desbocadamente. Cuando logró recuperar cierto dominio, le pareció que el silencio expectante que había caído entre ambos era una fuerza viva que intentaba aplastarle.

—Yo... ¿qué? _¡John!_

Añadiendo azúcar a su té, John respondió:

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? Vamos, suéltalo.

La respuesta de Sherlock fue inmediata.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—¿En la cama?

Era tan extraño sentirse tan desconcertado...

—Me he pasado toda la noche pegando carteles con tu foto por todo Londres.

—¿Y por qué has hecho eso? —rió John.

—¡Porque...! —Sherlock tuvo que detenerse un instante para tomar aliento y tranquilizarse. Se sentía peligrosamente cerca de sacar el arma y empezar a disparar a cualquier cosa al azar—. Porque _desapareciste,_ John. Hace casi una semana.

John se apoyó contra la encimera y tomó un sorbo de té.

—Me parece que no. No.

—¿Es que no recuerdas nada?

—¿De qué, Sherlock? Me estás confundiendo.

Podría haberse echado a reír.

—Ah, ¿ _tú_ te sientes confuso?

—Dios mío, Sherlock Holmes... ¡confuso! —rió John sin apartar los labios de la taza, pero antes de que llegara a dar otro sorbo, Sherlock ya había cruzado la estancia y lo agarraba por los hombros.

—¡No te rías, John! ¡Podría haberte ocurrido cualquier cosa y ni siquiera te acuerdas! —Lo zarandeó—. ¡Inténtalo, John! ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, ya basta!

John se apartó de él violentamente, se recompuso y repasó rápidamente cualquier cosa digna de mención que pudiera haberle ocurrido. Pero no encontró ninguna.

—Lo único que hice ayer fue ir a sacar dinero del banco para pagarle el alquiler a la señora Hudson. Luego me fui a dormir. Eso es todo.

—¿Te fuiste directamente a la cama?

—De verdad, es como estar casado...

—¡Responde!

—¡Por Dios, sí! ¡Estaba cansado!

Sherlock se mostró implacable y siguió acosándolo, bombardeándolo a preguntas. Nada de aquello tenía sentido.

—¿A qué hora?

—Sobre... las diez y media, creo.

—No —meneó febrilmente la cabeza—. Yo no me fui de aquí hasta las once, y cerré la puerta. Tu cama estaba vacía.

—Yo también vivo aquí, ¿no? Tengo llaves.

—Explica lo de la cama vacía.

—No estaba vacía, ¿vale?, porque yo estaba durmiendo en ella.

—¡No, no estabas!

—¡Sí _estaba_ , Sherlock!

La conversación había derivado en discusión. Obviamente desesperado por no obtener una explicación plausible, Sherlock se había estado volviendo loco de veras, aunque no lo admitiera, y oír a John negar lo ocurrido como si nada era frustrante. John soltó la taza, mirando a Sherlock con una expresión que le enfureció. Una expresión de lástima.

—Oye, no sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero ahora tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¡No puedes ir a trabajar! Necesitas que te examinen, que te revisen. Puede que te hayan hecho algo.

—Se acabó la conversación.

Dicho esto, John abandonó la estancia y dejó a Sherlock a solas con su cúmulo de desesperados pensamientos.


	11. Lento comienzo

11- Lento comienzo

Sherlock y John no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra durante el resto de la mañana.

Las cosas siguieron su curso normal, al menos por parte de John. Se vistió, dio de comer a Gladstone e hizo tostadas.

Sherlock, mientras tanto, se encerró en su habitación, todavía llena de carteles y fotos panorámicas de toda la calle.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando fijamente el suelo, frotándose las manos. La situación era absurda, o mejor dicho, lo que había derivado de ella.

Oyó débilmente cómo se cerraba la puerta principal.

John se había ido trabajar sin decirle nada.

X X X

La consulta empezaba a sugerir que sería un día largo, lo que prometía a la joven instalada tras el mostrador mucho tiempo para preocuparse. Sherlock no se había molestado mucho en mantenerla al tanto, y Sarah era un manojo de nervios. Tuvo que realizar un continuo esfuerzo para llevar a cabo su rutina diaria como de costumbre. Un poco de paz mental la habría ayudado, pero no quiso llamar a Sherlock demasiado a menudo por temor a alterarlo. O más bien, por temor a alterarlo _aún más_.

Sarah levantó la vista de sus papeles por un instante, golpeteando la mesa con el bolígrafo. Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿John?

—Hola.

Entró tranquilamente y fue hacia ella.

—Qué tranquilo está todo, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Sin esperar a que se acercara, Sarah se levantó y lo abrazó con desesperación. Sonrió, a medio camino entre la risa y el llanto.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Dime, ¿estás bien?

La efusiva reacción tomó a John por sorpresa, y esperó a que ella lo soltara para responder:

—Sólo porque haya estado libre desde el jueves no es razón para...

—¡No! —Sarah miró de un lado a otro y bajó la voz—. ¡Habías _desaparecido_ , John! Sherlock pensaba...

Se interrumpió al ver cómo él ponía dramáticamente los ojos en blanco, rezongando.

—Oh, no, otra vez no.

Luego la miró y le acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano en un gesto tranquilizador. Su voz se suavizó.

—Mira, no sé qué te habrá dicho, pero no me ha pasado nada. Estoy _perfectamente_. Ya.

De repente sonrió y se frotó las manos.

—¿De quién son los forúnculos que tengo que abrir hoy?

Sin añadir nada más, se fue directo hacia su consulta. Anonadada, Sarah se quedó mirándolo hasta que la puerta del despacho se cerró tras él.

A ella, al igual que a Sherlock, tampoco la había convencido.

Pero sí asustado.


	12. Buenas nuevas

12- Buenas nuevas

Los siguientes días fueron... extraños, por decirlo de algún modo.

Sherlock, impotente, vigilaba todo el tiempo a John, presa de la inquietud. John se negaba en redondo a creer que hubiera estado desaparecido durante casi una semana. Rechazaba considerarlo siquiera, y seguía adelante con su rutina diaria. Intentar hablar del tema era inútil, así que Sherlock decidió que lo único que podía hacer era observarlo. Él también actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque no dejara de advertir cosas extrañas.

Hasta ahora, dos cosas le habían llamado la atención.

La primera, Gladstone. El perro había desarrollado una feroz antipatía hacia John. Se negaba a acercarse a él y ladraba si intentaba acariciarlo. Eso ocasionó que Sherlock acabara ocupándose de la mayor parte de las tareas relacionadas con el perro (alimentarlo, bañarlo, cepillarlo), lo cual le habría provocado una tremenda irritación si no despertara tanto su curiosidad.

La segunda, el cambio en los hábitos alimenticios de John. Una noche en que éste estaba preparando unos bistecs para la cena, Sherlock lo sorprendió mordisqueando trocitos de carne cruda. Nunca antes lo había visto hacer tal cosa, y que él supiera, ni siquiera le gustaba la carne poco hecha. Pero cuando trajo los platos a la mesa, el bistec de John apenas había pasado por el fuego.

Eso, y el hecho de que John estaba comiendo mucha más carne de lo habitual. Solía tomar té y tostadas en el desayuno. Ahora, un sándwich de bacon. Para picar, normalmente elegía una manzana o algo dulce. Ahora asaltaba el frigorífico en busca de sobras de carne.

—Ahí está tu hermano —dijo John, sentado a la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza oculta tras el periódico y la mano metida en una bolsa de chicharrones.

—¿Qué?

—Tu hermano. Acabo de oírlo.

Sherlock fue hacia la ventana y apartó las cortinas. Miró hacia abajo y vio que John tenía razón. Pero Mycroft ni siquiera había llamado aún a la puerta. De hecho, acababa de salir del coche.

—Aún está en la calle. ¿Cómo has podido oírlo si aún está en la calle?

—Hum, no sé —respondió John sin dejar de masticar ni de leer el periódico.

Aquello se le iba a hacer muy largo, decidió Sherlock. John estaba demasiado ausente, y las vagas respuestas que daba eran lo más parcas posibles. Era obvio que el doctor no tenía intención de mostrarse más comunicativo. Se limitaría a quedarse allí sentado, como si no tuviera ni una sola preocupación en el mundo. Esa inversión de los roles era extraña; normalmente, era John el que se preocupaba por todo.

La presencia de Mycroft se hizo sentir un poco antes de entrar en el piso, y cuando lo hizo, cruzando la puerta entornada, dedicó una cálida sonrisa a los dos hombres.

—Buenas tardes.

John emitió un leve gruñido de asentimiento. Sherlock no hizo nada.

—Chicos, me atrevería a decir que esta casa ha perdido su atmósfera hospitalaria.

El Holmes más joven dirigió a su hermano una breve y cortante mirada desde su posición en la ventana.

—¿No hay por ahí ninguna familia de clase media a la que puedas despedir por reducción de plantilla?

—Sosiégate, hermano mío, traigo buenas nuevas.

Mycroft se adentró en la estancia y miró brevemente a John, que seguía leyendo el periódico sin hacer el más mínimo intento de participar en la conversación. Se apoyó en su paraguas (el oficial, según la norma), y le tendió a Sherlock un grueso fajo de papeles.

—He oído que tu último caso se halla en punto muerto y me he tomado la libertad de... hacer algunas investigaciones por ti.

Vacilante, como si tuviera que tocar a una pitón, Sherlock cogió los papeles, pero no los miró.

—Perfiles de personas desaparecidas, junto con el del sobrino al que te encargaron encontrar —añadió Mycroft—. Estoy seguro de que te resultarán reveladores.

—¿Has acabado?

—Casi. Te entristecerá saber que no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

—Se me parte el corazón.

—Quería felicitaros por vuestra nueva mascota, aunque debo decir que nunca te habría descrito como amante de los perros, Sherlock. Más bien de las ranas, o quizá de los lagartos. Algo que se pueda diseccionar.

Claramente harto de repetirse, Sherlock replicó:

—Sólo lo estamos cuidando.

—Bien, bien. En cualquier caso, os he comprado esto.

Con un gesto elegante, Mycroft extrajo del bolsillo un silbato (para perros, al parecer) que colgaba de una larga y fina cadena, y se lo entregó a Sherlock.

—Disciplínalos cuando son jóvenes, ése es mi consejo. Cada vez que el pequeñín se porte mal, usa esto y pronto aprenderá a controlarse.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, respiró hondo y respondió con perfecta serenidad:

—Sí, gracias por tus consejos sobre tortura. ¿Ahora te irás?

—Como desees. Estoy seguro de que pronto volveremos a vernos, Sherlock.

Mycroft dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Adiós, John.

Mycroft cerró correctamente la puerta y se produjo un breve silencio. Sherlock echó un vistazo a lo que tenía en las manos, los papeles y el silbato, y de inmediato su rostro se ensombreció. Los lanzó hacia una silla y cruzó a grandes zancadas la habitación hasta situarse frente a la mesa ocupada por John. Aferró el respaldo de la silla, lo traspasó con una intensa mirada y en su voz vibró una feroz irritación.

—¿A qué ha venido _esto_?

John lo miró por encima del periódico. Era la esencia misma de la tranquilidad.

—¿A qué ha venido qué?

—¡Esto! Acabo de tener una conversación con mi hermano. ¡Una conversación _de verdad_ , John! —Era absurdo—. ¿Por qué estás tan callado de repente? ¡No había sido tan hospitalario con él desde hace _años_!

—Bueno, no es mi hermano, no tengo por qué entretenerle.

Sherlock intentó asimilar aquellas palabras durante un momento. Su expresión sombría no se relajó. Vio como John se levantaba de su silla y enrollaba el periódico. La forma en que le había respondido había sido tan... fría.

Antes de salir de la cocina, John cogió otra bolsa de chicharrones de la encimera.


	13. Irregularidades

13- Irregularidades

Hacía una noche lluviosa en Londres, y el lúgubre aspecto de las calles no contribuía a hacerla más alegre.

Sherlock saltó fuera del taxi y se detuvo un momento a evaluar la situación, parado bajo la lluvia que empezaba a aplastar su cabello, pegándoselo a la cara.

Tuvo que ser de noche, porque no se le presentó otra oportunidad.

En el bolsillo llevaba una ampolla con una pequeña muestra de sangre de John. No fue difícil obtenerla: John tenía el sueño profundo, y sólo tuvo que colarse en su habitación y pincharle un brazo. Ahora se dirigía al laboratorio, donde sometería la sangre a varias pruebas.

Ya había esperado bastante. John se estaba transformando ante sus propios ojos. Sólo un día antes lo había encontrado quitando el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea, alegando que su tic-tac lo volvía loco. Oído sensible, otra de sus... nuevas peculiaridades.

Pero en vez de ir directo a su destino, decidió pasar primero por el piso de Sarah Sawyer. Quizá valiera la pena. Llamó sin pausa a su puerta y no se detuvo hasta que la oyó acercarse y descorrer el pestillo. Sherlock empujó la puerta y entró antes de que ella acabara de abrirla por completo.

Sujetándose lo mejor que podía el ligerísimo camisón, Sarah puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta.

—Entra, estás en tu casa.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Sherlock, es tarde, y tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar...

—Necesito saber si has notado algo.

A decir verdad, Sherlock esperaba que ella eludiera la cuestión. Pero lo sorprendió. Su actitud cansada dio paso a una de dignidad herida, y se cruzó de brazos. Vaciló un momento, y no lo miró hasta que decidió que era el momento de hablar.

—Te refieres a John.

—Sí.

Sherlock vio cómo se removía incómoda y apartaba la mirada, así que se dirigió a ella en un tono más firme. E infinitamente más desesperado.

—Sarah, algo no va bien con él. Yo lo sé, y tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad? Debe... _tiene_... que estar relacionado con su desaparición, que se niega a aceptar rotundamente. ¿Has notado algo, irregularidades en su comportamiento...?

—En realidad...

La mujer pareció perderse en inexpresables pensamientos que otorgaron a su rostro una expresión titubeante, como si escuchara dos voces antagónicas. Entonces, vacilante, le volvió la espalda a Sherlock y, con suma cautela, dejó deslizar el camisón hasta la cintura, exponiendo la espalda y los furiosos arañazos que la surcaban.

Sherlock se acercó, mirando intensamente aquellas marcas. Parecían recorrer toda su espalda.

—¿Él te ha hecho esto?

—Estaba preparando la cena cuando él me agarró y me besó. Al principio me pareció muy romántico, pero entonces se puso rudo... Sus uñas...

—John apenas tiene uñas. Se las muerde casi hasta la raíz. Un hábito nervioso.

Sarah lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Pues ya no lo tiene.

—¿Puedo?

No la tocó hasta que ella asintió, y antes de hacerlo se quitó el guante. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron con suma delicadeza la piel desgarrada.

—Casi parece que hubieran sido hechos por... garras.

Oír aquello perturbó claramente a Sarah, que volvió a cubrirse de inmediato con el camisón y se lo abotonó a toda prisa, con la cabeza baja, entre entrecortados sollozos.

Sherlock experimentó una súbita revelación.

—Tengo que irme.

Corrió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de alcanzarla, una punzada de conciencia le hizo volverse para dedicar una última mirada a Sarah. Ella lo estaba pasando tan mal como él, y le preocupaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle a John si aquel comportamiento persistía. Su voz se dulcificó:

—Oye, deberías ponerte pomada en esos arañazos. Y evita los baños calientes.

Con los ojos nublados, lo único que Sarah pudo decir fue:

—Ayúdalo. Por favor.


	14. Plata

14- Plata

Había hecho un extraordinario descubrimiento. Un descubrimiento que implicaba una horrenda probabilidad.

Luchando contra la horrible sensación que le había acompañado desde que dejara el laboratorio, Sherlock esperó antes de entrar en casa, paralizado frente a la puerta, sacudido por los escalofríos.

John había cambiado, de eso no cabía duda. Su sangre lo demostraba. Sherlock se había extraído unas gotas del pulgar para compararla con la de John, poniendo ambas muestras bajo el microscopio. Lo que vio lo dejó impactado. Y los más negros augurios lo acosaron durante todo el camino de vuelta.

Entonces se armó de determinación. Si iba a salvar a John, el primer paso era serenarse. Sherlock respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

La escena que se encontró le produjo un impacto casi físico: un plato volcado en el suelo, con todo su contenido (estofado, al parecer) desparramado sobre la alfombra, y John tendido junto a él. Se había caído del sofá y respiraba con esfuerzo.

Sherlock entró corriendo, con los faldones del abrigo flotando tras él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Oh, cálmate, ¿quieres? —le espetó John con aquella nueva actitud irritada. Se incorporó temblando y se sentó—. Estaba cenando y me caí, eso es todo.

—Nadie se cae _sentado_.

Sherlock ya había descubierto la causa de la repentina caída de John. Mientras éste volvía a sentarse en el sofá, se agachó y recogió con cautela la cuchara con la que había estado comiendo el estofado. Su mirada horrorizada pasó de la cuchara a John.

—Una cuchara. Has estado comiendo con una cuchara.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—¡John, es de _plata_! ¡Nunca debes entrar en contacto con la plata!

—¿Qué? ¿ _Por qué_?

— _¡Porque te mataría!_

Un desesperante silencio se alzó entre los dos por un instante. John miró a Sherlock con el ceño fruncido, y acto seguido se echó a reír, desechando aquella idea tan ridícula.

—¿Que una cuchara me mataría? ¡Vamos!

—¡La cuchara no, John, la _plata_! Estabas bien antes de coger la cuchara, ¿verdad? Pero en cuanto lo hiciste empezaste a sentirte cada vez más débil, hasta que te caíste del sofá. Y me atrevería a decir que si no la hubieras soltado, ahora estarías muerto.

—¿Qué estás intentando decirme exactamente, Sherlock?

Una arruga cruzó la frente de Sherlock, como si pensar en ello le costara un gran esfuerzo.

—Licantropía —repuso finalmente.

—¿Lican- _qué_?

—Más comúnmente conocida como la maldición del hombre lobo.

Otro silencio. John lo miraba con expresión casi abstraída. Luego su rostro se endureció y se volvió frío.

—Ahora sí que estás siendo ridículo.

Sherlock fue a por todas.

—Te extraje una muestra de sangre.

—¿Que has hecho _qué_?

—Todo está relacionado con la estructura del ADN. Cuando desapareciste, alguien combinó de algún modo tu ADN con el de un animal; en este caso, un lobo. Ambos se están mezclando lentamente entre sí, pero la fusión no será completa hasta que te expongas a la luna llena.

John enrojeció y estalló en cólera.

 _—_ _¡Por Dios, yo no desaparecí! ¡Pensaba que ya habíamos dejado zanjado ese tema!_

—¡No hay tiempo para discutir, John! ¡Tus moléculas están mutando a un ritmo acelerado! ¡Si no te llevamos a un laboratorio y encontramos la cura...!

— _¡No pienso ir a ningún laboratorio! ¡Estás loco!_

Oír eso hizo que Sherlock olvidase de un plumazo todo escrúpulo en llevar a cabo la cruel acción que John iba a tener que soportar. Sin apenas inmutarse, hundió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó el silbato que Mycroft le había dado. Lo sopló con todas sus fuerzas, y al instante John lanzó un grito y se llevó las manos a las orejas. El estridente pitido era una tortura para sus oídos. Sherlock, en cambio, no oía nada.

—¿Qué diablos es _eso_? —gimió John, sin dejar de protegerse.

Sherlock no alargó más el tormento. Al fin y al cabo, aquello sólo pretendía ser una demostración. Hizo oscilar el silbato frente a John.

—Un silbato para perros. Hecho expresamente para producir un sonido demasiado agudo para ser percibido por el oído humano. ¡Pero tú lo has oído, y a plena potencia! —Arrojó el silbato a un lado—. _¡Una característica de los hombres lobo, John!_

—¡Vale, _se acabó_!

John se levantó bruscamente y fue en busca de su abrigo. Una sensación de urgencia invadió a Sherlock.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tengo que alejarme de ti y de toda tu basura. Voy a salir.

Sobreponiéndose al frío y a la extrema agitación de su mente, Sherlock se situó de un salto ante la puerta con los brazos extendidos, en un intento de detenerlo.

—John Hamish Watson, escúchame bien, porque no pienso volver a repetirlo. Nunca en mi vida he... _conectado_ con alguien de la forma en que conecto contigo. Me has ayudado, me has apoyado, y por encima de todo, me has brindado tu amistad. Confieso que en ocasiones me resultas increíblemente irritante: no piensas las cosas, eres demasiado moralista y no paras de morderte las uñas. Pero no cambiaría nada de ti. Sin embargo, alguien ha... alguien te ha _cambiado_ , y ya no eres... —Se detuvo, y dejó caer las manos—... ya no eres mi John.

John se quedó mirándolo con una expresión casi neutral, y por un instante pareció como si lo reconsiderara. Pero en el último momento, apartó a Sherlock y pasó a su lado con un cortante exabrupto.

—Que te jodan.


	15. El ciclo lunar

15- El ciclo lunar

Transcurrió una hora.

En cuanto John salió, Sherlock se había abalanzado sobre su ordenador. Todo lo que había dicho pasó velozmente por su cabeza. Lo más importante era hallar una cura. Nunca se había enfrentado a una situación semejante, y no tenía ni idea de cómo abordarla. Lo que había descubierto en la sangre era sólo el principio, y necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo tenían. Dados sus escasos conocimientos sobre la materia, debería estudiar el sistema solar una vez más. Necesitaba conocer con exactitud las claves del ciclo lunar. Así como predecir cuándo el ADN de John se fusionaría finalmente con el del lobo.

La información hallada en la vasta biblioteca de Internet permitió a Sherlock hacer un desglose aproximado del ciclo de treinta días. Si John estaba ya tan agresivo, significaba que la luna había pasado del cuarto creciente y se acercaba peligrosamente a su plenitud. Apenas tenían unos días, comprendió, levantando la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador. La gravedad de la situación lo dejó conmocionado. John seguía empecinado en permanecer en la ignorancia, y ahí estaba él, devanándose los sesos para salvarle.

El repentino sonido del móvil en su bolsillo lo sacó de su abstracción, parpadeando. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió.

—Sherlock Holmes.

La voz era un jadeo, pero inquietantemente familiar:

— _Oh, Dios, Sherlock_...

—¿John?

Débiles sollozos ahogados.

— _A-ayúdame_...

—John, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— _Creo... creo que he matado a Sarah_.


	16. Una plegaria

16- Una plegaria

John sintió que lo abandonaban las fuerzas, y dejó resbalar su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Horrorizado, se abrazó con fuerza mientras miraba a Sarah, sin vida, desmadejada sobre el suelo de madera laminada. Su sangre no sólo formaba un charco a su alrededor: salpicaba los muebles, las paredes blancas… y embadurnaba la boca de John. Sentía su sabor, repugnante y metálico. Pero al mismo tiempo, debía apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse a darle otro mordisco.

Temblaba aunque no tenía frío, y se sentía desamparado. La comprensión se había abatido sobre él con una fuerza abrumadora. Sherlock tenía razón. Aunque no podía recordar ni explicar nada, sabía que Sherlock había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Por eso, en lugar de llamar a la policía, lo había llamado a él. Con su habitual pragmatismo, su amigo le dijo que se quedara donde estaba, que iba a llamar a un taxi. Al cabo de veinte minutos llegó al apartamento de Sarah, pero mientras tanto, John había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar. Para asustarse.

Sherlock fue el primero en hablar, alzándose sobre el cuerpo de Sarah.

—Quiero saber exactamente qué ha ocurrido.

Apoyado contra la pared, John respondió con voz débil:

—La... la he atacado.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Qué hizo para provocarte?

—Hizo... hizo lo mismo que tú has estado haciendo. Preguntarme cosas y decir que me pasaba algo... —En sus ojos tembló una lágrima de culpa por el destino de la pobre chica—. _Oh, Dios, cuánto lo siento, Sarah..._

—Tenemos que librarnos del cadáver —dijo Sherlock con voz átona—. Creo que quemarlo es nuestra mejor opción.

 _—_ _¿Quemarlo?_ ¡Era mi novia, Sherlock! ¡Y la he matado!

John se levantó, se pasó una mano por la boca y extendió hacia Sherlock sus dedos manchados de sangre.

—¡Intenté _comérmela_ , mira! ¿Y tú quieres _ayudarme a salir del paso_?

—Ni se te ocurra insinuar que me lo tomo a la ligera —replicó Sherlock—. Tú has empezado a preocuparte hace sólo una hora, pero yo llevo haciéndolo hace casi dos semanas. Y no. No voy a dejar que vayas a la cárcel hasta que te haya curado. Supongo que ahora _me crees_ , ¿no?

Presa de un ánimo gris y embotador, John miró fijamente sus manos ensangrentadas y dijo:

—Así que es eso... Realmente soy un... _un_...

—Hombre lobo, sí. Y yo en tu lugar no me acercaría mucho al cadáver. Su olor ya debe estar enloqueciéndote.

Sherlock tenía razón, y John, obediente, se apartó y observó cómo su amigo se arrodillaba junto a Sarah, apartando mechones de su pelo y examinando el enorme y llamativo hueco abierto en su garganta.

—Ha...has hablado de una cura...

—Una cura, sí. Eso espero.

 _—_ _¿Eso esperas?_

Sherlock interrumpió su examen y lo miró.

—Bueno, te seré sincero, John. Nunca me había enfrentado a un caso de licantropía, pero si existe una cura, voy a tener que encontrarla, y pronto. Como ya he dicho, queda poco tiempo.

Aquella nueva revelación dejó a John sin respiración. Su corazón iba a mil. Casi no se atrevió a preguntar:

—Poco tiempo. ¿Poco tiempo antes de...?

Sherlock se incorporó gravemente. Al principio evitó mirarlo a los ojos. También a él lo asustaba expresarlo en voz alta. Ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes era inmune al miedo.

—Ya han pasado casi veintiséis días desde la última luna llena.

—O sea, que... —John dejó la frase a medias, apoyándose en la pared para no caer.

—Sí. Según Internet, eso nos da cuatro días antes de que el ciclo vuelva a empezar. Cuatro días antes de la próxima luna llena.

—Sí, pero ¿qué _significa_ eso? —insistió John, desesperado.

—Significa... —Sherlock hizo una pausa. No era fácil continuar—. Significa que cuando te expongas a la luz de la luna, tu ADN y el del lobo se fusionarán y mutarán muy rápido. John, si no consigo curarte para entonces... la transformación será permanente.

Eso no contribuyó a aliviar precisamente el sufrimiento de John. Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el horror, se cubrió la boca, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Se dejó caer de rodillas, con la cabeza baja. Su imagen devastada estimuló la empatía de Sherlock, haciéndolo ceder a la emoción, y por unos momentos se despojó de su coraza para acudir a su lado y arrodillarse junto a él, apoyando temblorosamente una mano en su hombro. No se atrevió siquiera a insinuarlo, pero él, al igual que John, también vivía un suplicio.

—Tenemos que movernos mientras no haya nadie cerca —dijo Sherlock suavemente—. Si la llevamos al bosque de Epping, podemos incinerarla junto al río. Rezaremos una oración por ella, si quieres.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, John miró a Sherlock y asintió lenta y tristemente.


	17. ¿Y si?

17- ¿Y si...?

No intentaron iniciar una conversación, lo cual resultaba bastante irónico considerando todas las cosas de las que podrían hablar. Pero no importaba. El día aún era joven. Sherlock se sentó en el suelo del salón con las piernas cruzadas, rodeado de libros, sustancias químicas y toda clase de tecnología, por cortesía de la morgue del Bart... o más bien de su tímida encargada, Molly. Mientras tanto, John, cuya piel había adquirido una alarmante palidez, se sentó en el sofá en tensión, con el puño ante la boca.

Transcurrió el tiempo en una agobiante atmósfera que aún los envolvía cuando John miró al cachorro de bulldog, acobardado bajo una silla, gruñendo cada vez que él hacía algún movimiento.

—Gladstone lo sabe —dijo en voz baja.

Apartó la mirada, al parecer lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias. Sintiéndose tan degradado como deprimido, John se hundió aún más en el sofá, con el ceño fruncido. Una sombra cruzó velozmente su rostro, alterando sus tensas facciones y provocando un cambio repentino en su expresión. Miró al atareado Sherlock, que en ese momento estaba ajustando la lente de un microscopio.

—Sherlock...

Su amigo emitió un sonido de asentimiento.

—¿Estás asustado?

Sherlock levantó la vista del microscopio.

—¿Y tú?

La típica respuesta de alguien que se siente en la misma situación.

John respondió con una calma contradictoria:

—Me estoy convirtiendo lentamente en un monstruo sediento de sangre. Estoy aterrorizado.

—Bastante lógico.

Hubo un breve silencio, revestido de una grave, por no decir ominosa, atmósfera.

El punto elegido para incinerar el cuerpo de Sarah había sido la orilla de un río, como sugirió Sherlock, oculta por una masa de árboles y arbustos. John le había dedicado una última mirada antes de comenzar. ¡Dios, cómo se había cebado con ella! Múltiples cortes y mordiscos, por no mencionar el enorme boquete de la garganta. Se sintió tan miserable... Aun así, tal como Sherlock había prometido, susurraron una breve plegaria antes de contemplar cómo la envolvían las llamas y ascendían sus cenizas entre el humo.

Se miraron a los ojos, como si compartieran el mismo pensamiento. John fue el primero en hablar:

—Sherlock... _¿Y si te mato?_

Sherlock apretó los labios.

—Espero que no.

—No, lo digo en serio. ¿Y si...? Quiero decir que ataqué a Sarah sólo porque me enojó. ¿Quién dice que no volverá a pasar?

—John —dijo Sherlock con calma, de una forma casi paternal—. Soy perfectamente consciente de la gravedad de la situación y, aunque comprendo tu ansiedad, no haces mas que distraerme con tus neuras. Te sugiero desahogarte de otra forma. Eso sí, no a través del blog.

—¿Cómo crees...?

Tras unos instantes de incómoda indecisión, John apretó los labios, sin saber qué hacer. A su lado, en el sofá, se hallaba el fajo de papeles que Mycroft había traído días antes, y aunque John no había tomado parte en la conversación, había oído lo suficiente para saber que eran los perfiles de la gente desaparecida. Aquel caso se había estancado por completo.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, John empezó a hojearlos con desgana. Desgana que dio paso a una progresiva curiosidad, hasta que las páginas lo atraparon como si no hubiera poder en la tierra, sutil o violento, capaz de arrancar su atención de ellas. Por fin se levantó, aferrando los papeles y farfullando exclamaciones de incredulidad.

Sherlock lo miró.

—¿Qué pasa?

— _Dios mío_... —John apartó la vista de los perfiles con la mirada perdida. Su voz sonó lenta y distante—. Sherlock... Creo... creo que sé quién me ha hecho esto.


	18. Starling

18- Starling

Ahora poseían un nuevo ángulo desde el que contemplar la situación.

Las mentes fértiles e inquietas, dispuestas a mirar el mundo desde las más osadas perspectivas, pueden crear cualquier cosa. Incluso monstruos.

Sherlock y John estudiaron juntos la hilera de perfiles clavados en la pared del salón. Entre ellos, con el nombre rodeado varias veces con tinta roja, estaba el de un tal sargento Leonard Starling. Formaba parte de la lista de personas desaparecidas de Mycroft.

Sherlock apoyó la punta de su largo índice sobre la foto.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre este hombre.

John asintió.

—Estaba en Afganistán, y la verdad es que nunca hablé con él. Nadie lo hacía. No era muy sociable. —Se quedó mirando la foto con el ceño fruncido—. Un día, sin más, me tendió una emboscada. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, me encontré atado a una silla en una chabola abandonada. Es él, Sherlock. _Sé_ que lo es.

—¿Ya había intentado esto antes?

John volvió a asentir, más gravemente.

—No sólo conmigo. Lo hizo con otros, pero murieron.

—Y tú, simplemente, ibas a ser el próximo —concluyó Sherlock en voz más baja. Señaló con el dedo otro perfil. Y luego otro. Y otro—. Observa, John. ¿Qué ves?

Los ojos de John siguieron el dedo de Sherlock.

—¿Las... personas desaparecidas? —aventuró con voz queda.

—Sí, pero mira. ¿Qué tiene en común toda esta gente?

—¿Que son hombres? —respondió en el mismo tono.

—¡Sí! Todos hombres, todos bastante jóvenes, y mira. —El dedo de Sherlock golpeteó furiosamente una foto—. El tono sepia lo maquilla, pero es obvio que este hombre tiene los ojos azules y el pelo rubio, lo mismo que éste, y que éste. Es una pauta, John. Todos estos hombres se parecen _a ti_.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que eres su objetivo, que te escogió expresamente. Que era en ti en quien pensaba y quizá inconscientemente fue a por gente con tus características físicas, mientras recorría Londres buscándote. Se llevó a ocho.

John se quedó callado, sintiendo un repentino ramalazo de inquietud. El antiguo miedo a lo desconocido experimentado en el pasado volvió a apoderarse de él. Aquella conversación le había obligado a recordar.

Mientras tanto, su amigo seguía hablando, agitando las manos hacia las hojas clavadas en la pared.

—El sargento Starling quiere acabar lo que empezó, John.


	19. Una última anotación

19- Una última anotación

 _Son unos cabroncetes listos, ¿eh?_

 _No podría estar más orgulloso de mi pequeño lobezno. ¡Apenas cumplida su primera quincena y ya ha empezado a matar! Y no a cualquiera, ah, no, sino a una zorra por la que creía sentir algo. Yo estuve presente, en cierto modo. Escondido fuera, observándole con los binoculares. Diablos, tengo que seguir vigilándolo, ¿verdad? Son como niños, tienes que echarles un ojo para que no se aparten del camino. No lo he dejado solo desde que lo dejé marchar._

 _Aunque hay un problema: ese mierda zanquilargo con el que va._

 _Está decidido a encontrar algún tipo de cura, y que el diablo me lleve si lo permito. No es que eso sea posible, claro. Ya ha invadido la biología de John Watson, y sólo hay una forma de detenerlo. No puedo dejar que eso ocurra, no cuando estamos tan cerca. Quiero ver a mi lobo feroz en todo su apogeo, y la luna que necesito aparecerá en dos días. Así que me he instalado en su pisito, esperando a que vuelvan a casa._

 _Eso sí, ese perro suyo no me traga. No ha parado de ladrar desde que llegué._

X X X

Se sentía intolerablemente sensible, como si caminara descalzo sobre cristales rotos. Sherlock y él avanzaban juntos por la acera, uno hojeando furiosamente un compendio de notas y el otro tirando sin parar de la capucha con la que intentaba ocultar su rostro. Un inusitado desasosiego invadía el cuerpo de John, mientras su mente discurría por los más extraños senderos. Sus pensamientos se mezclaban con los de la bestia, y cada interacción se había convertido en un riesgo.

Por ejemplo, esa mañana la señora Hudson había venido a buscar el dinero del alquiler (a pesar de que los alterados recuerdos de John insistían en que ya lo había hecho). Al marcharse, lo rozó al pasar, y Sherlock había tenido que agarrarlo del jersey para impedir que se abalanzara sobre ella con los dientes al descubierto.

Sherlock miró a John de reojo. No hacía mucho frío, pero aun así John iba cubierto al máximo. Llevaba un abrigo con una capucha que no dejaba de tironear, unos guantes para cubrirse las manos y la cabeza lo más baja posible. Era obvio que intentaba protegerse de la luz de la luna.

—Aún no va a ocurrir.

—No pienso correr riesgos —respondió John, sin dejar de tirar de la capucha.

La presión que suponía hallar un remedio se había ido adueñando sigilosa y progresivamente de Sherlock. Eso, unido al hecho de que apenas había avanzado nada, le hacía sentirse exhausto. La modorra comenzaba a invadirle, atenuando un poco la afilada arista del miedo que intentaba clavarse en su consciencia. El tiempo se agotaba tan inexorablemente como avanzaba la transformación de John.

John alzó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que les ocurrió a los otros?

Sherlock dedujo que se refería a las últimas víctimas de Starling.

—Lo más probable es que hayan muerto —respondió secamente, mientras buscaba las llaves del piso en su bolsillo. Por lo general, era John quien llevaba las llaves. Hasta que la plata se había convertido en un problema—. O eso, o tiene un sótano lleno de hombres lobo hambrientos.

—No tiene gracia.

—No pretendía tenerla.

Sherlock encontró la llave correcta, la introdujo en la cerradura y la puerta del 221-B se abrió con un breve chasquido. Ambos pasaron al pasillo, y se detuvieron al instante al escuchar unos apagados ladridos que provenían de las habitaciones de Sherlock. Éste vaciló un momento, tomándose más tiempo para calibrar la situación, pero John, perplejo y molesto, dejó de contener el aliento y su temperamento y avanzó furiosamente.

—¡John, espera...!

Sherlock suspiró irritado al ver que el doctor lo ignoraba olímpicamente, arrastrado por la rabia. El perro ladraba por algún motivo que primero debían evaluar, pero ya no había tiempo para eso. Un ansia loca y un extraño fulgor amarillo centelleaban en los ojos de John, y subió las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que, por lo general, las largas piernas de Sherlock siempre lo dejaban atrás. Entró como una tromba en el apartamento, y entonces se hizo el silencio.

El viento estremecía a ratos los cristales de las ventanas, trayendo consigo el distante rugido de Londres y el rumor de una lejana tormenta. Las sombras se arremolinaban densamente en los rincones de la habitación y las esquinas de los muebles, aquí y allá, y entre ellas John distinguió una forma que le observaba con expresión malévola. El doctor retrocedió, experimentando un cansancio infinito. Sus ojos recuperaron su color azul.

—Hola, mi lobo feroz.

Se encontraba despreocupadamente sentado en una silla, y clavaba en John sus ojos fríos y descoloridos con brillante intensidad. Había dos objetos en su regazo: un rifle y una pistola eléctrica. Aturdido como estaba, John no reparó en ellos hasta que lo vio alzar uno y disparar. El proyectil pasó certeramente sobre su hombro, alcanzando a Sherlock, que acababa de subir las escaleras. John se giró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el horror, justo a tiempo de ver a su amigo alzar los brazos y caer en el rellano.

—¡Sherlock! _¡Sherlock, no!_

Al visitante sólo le faltó aplaudir.

—Oh, relájate, Watson —dijo—. No está muerto, es sólo un tranquilizante. Aunque contigo voy a necesitar algo un poco más fuerte.

Presa de una súbita e incontrolable furia, John fue vagamente consciente de cómo se cerraban sus puños y su frente se perlaba de sudor.

 _—_ _¡Starling, te mataré!_ —rugió con voz fiera y una mirada salvaje.

Extendió los dedos, convertidos en garras, pero antes de llegar a hacer ni un movimiento más, el hombre alzó la pistola eléctrica y John sintió en su cuello el impacto de dos diminutos proyectiles.

 _—_ _¡Aaagh!_

John soltó un grito agudo cuando una oleada de dolor traspasó su cerebro. Lo asaltó el vértigo, pero aún tuvo fuerzas suficientes para intentar arrancarse los proyectiles del cuello. Fue inútil. Rechinando los dientes, lanzó una mirada de odio al sargento, y finalmente cayó al suelo sin sentido.

—Sí —sonrió Starling, bajando el arma tranquilamente—. Tenía el presentimiento de que dirías eso.


	20. Impotencia

20- Impotencia

Sherlock abrió los labios y emitió un suspiro entrecortado, con la cabeza aún embotada por el efecto del tranquilizante. Abrió a medias los ojos y dejó escapar un inaudible gemido.

Le pareció que miraba la habitación desde una extraña perspectiva. Entornó los ojos, expectante, y estiró el esbelto cuello para captar más detalles. Supuso que el recién descubierto Leonard Starling le había dejado fuera de combate, y que el antiguo sargento se había llevado a John a algún escondite secreto. Sus ideas empezaron a aclararse a una inquietante velocidad al advertir no sólo que apenas podía mover el cuello, sino que apenas podía moverse en absoluto. Y por si eso fuera poco, reparó en que Starling no se había llevado a John a ninguna parte. Aún estaban en el 221-B, y ambos mantenían una tensa conversación.

—…y lamento haber tenido que dejarte inconsciente, doctor. Pero ya conozco tu mal genio, y sabía que intentarías matarme a las primeras de cambio.

—Aún lo haría si pudiera.

Concentrado en el análisis de la situación, Sherlock dedujo que John también había sido atacado de una forma similar, pero había despertado antes que él. Advirtió, además, que lo más que él lograba emitir eran quedos murmullos. _Si pudiera_... Esas palabras se repitieron en la mente de Sherlock. ¿Por qué no podía John matar a Starling _ahora mismo_? Sus ojos miraron críticamente en todas direcciones y determinó su posición. Su visión seguía siendo borrosa, pero pudo distinguir que se encontraban en el salón, y que John estaba de pie, mirando a Starling, el cual se hallaba sentado en el suelo... apretando a Sherlock contra él, las piernas extendidas y el cuerpo flácido, como un muñeco sin vida. Lo sujetaba por el pelo, echándole hacia atrás la cabeza.

—¡Oh, mira quién se ha despertado! —exclamó Starling.

Fue entonces cuando Sherlock comprendió que era un rehén.

—Bien, vayamos al grano —prosiguió Starling en un tono más sombrío. Inclinó la cabeza para hablarle a Sherlock al oído—. El buen doctor y yo hemos tenido una pequeña charla mientras tú dormías. Por cierto, no te molestes en intentar escapar. Has recibido una buena dosis de tranquilizante. Se te pasará en una hora, pero hasta entonces estarás tan débil como un gatito.

John permanecía en silencio, mientras miraba fijamente a su atormentador con los labios apretados. Starling continuó, en un tono más severo:

—Tengo entendido que has estado buscando una cura para la licantropía. Quieres tirar por la borda todo mi esfuerzo, quitarme a mi primer recluta funcional. Tsk, tsk, tsk... —Esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Bueno, eso se acabó. Ya he destruido el pequeño laboratorio que tenías montado en la cocina. Ahora quiero las notas. —Tiró con más fuerza del pelo de Sherlock—. ¿Dónde las tienes, Sherls?

Sherlock se las arregló para menear la cabeza.

—No.

—Sherlock —le suplicó John con voz queda, cerrando los ojos, resignado a su destino—. Por favor, díselo.

Sherlock hizo un rápido análisis de la situación, intentando pensar con frialdad a pesar del conmovedor gesto de John al enfrentarse a las circunstancias con semejante altruismo. Su esencia humana estaba en peligro, y aun así insistía en anteponer la vida de Sherlock a cualquier otra consideración. Y no daría su brazo a torcer, comprendió Sherlock, mientras miraba fijamente a John con los labios convertidos en una fina línea, pretendiendo mostrar una expresión decidida. Aunque no le habría importado que John tuviese alguna especie de plan.

Levantó débilmente un dedo.

—A...armario.

—Cógelas —le ordenó Starling a John.

John obedeció y se las tendió rígidamente.

—Grandísimo bastardo...

—Oh, cállate, Watson. Sólo hay una forma de curar tu licantropía, y no habríais tenido tiempo para hallar otra.

El sargento esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa y volvió a dirigir su atención al debilitado Sherlock.

—No hay duda de que tu amigo tiene que ser muy listo si ha llegado tan lejos. Sería brillante, ¿sabes? El cerebro de la operación. ¿Qué opinas, doctor? ¿Le invitamos a formar parte de la manada?

El rostro de Starling, con una sonrisa afilada que recordaba el rictus amenazante de un animal, se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Sherlock.

—No te atrevas.

El hombre alzó burlonamente una ceja, dejándose llevar ahora por un estado de ánimo bastante frívolo y despreocupado. Tal vez imprudentemente. En cualquier caso, apartó la cara de Sherlock y desechó la idea.

—Oh, bueno, una pena. Pero supongo que debo ser fiel a mi palabra. Cuéntale, Watson. Cuéntale lo que hemos acordado mientras él se echaba una siesta.

John vaciló, y evitó mirar a Sherlock al responder.

—Iba a matarte, pero… le he dicho que me iré con él.

—Así es. No tocaré ni un solo pelo de tu linda cabecita. Siempre que tu mascota haga lo que le digo.

Los ojos de Sherlock, agudos como las aristas de un diamante, y la única parte de su cuerpo plenamente activa, se clavaron inmediatamente en John, mientras le invadía la urgente necesidad de levantarse. Intentó impulsarse con los codos, pero desgraciadamente no lo consiguió, y volvió a quedar apoyado contra el cuerpo de Starling.

—No… _¡No!_ —dijo con voz torpe—. _Esta noche_...

La última frase complació evidentemente a Starling, y miró a John con ojos brillantes.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurrirá esta noche, Watson?

John cerró los ojos, sufriendo un tormento sólo con pensarlo. El hombre respondió por él, saboreando lentamente las palabras:

—Habrá _luna llena_.

A modo de despedida, Starling tiró hacia atrás de la cabeza de Sherlock, obligándole a mirar a John.

—Míralo bien, Sherls —dijo—. Ésta es la última vez que lo ves. Al menos con forma humana —concluyó en voz baja.

Su atormentador se levantó y dejó a Sherlock tirado en el suelo, retorciendo su debilitado cuerpo en un inútil afán por incorporarse. John lo siguió, con la cabeza gacha, guardándose el sufrimiento de tal modo que nadie habría sospechado el profundo dolor que ocultaba su serena expresión. Se volvió a mirar a Sherlock una última vez al oírle llamarle con voz ronca:

 _—_ _¡J-John!_

—Lo siento mucho.

Tras un instante de profundo silencio, John salió. Y Sherlock, aún pugnando por levantarse, fue incapaz de detenerle.


	21. Un ejército

21- Un ejército

Como Starling había dicho, los efectos del tranquilizante se disiparon al cabo de una hora.

En cuanto pudo incorporarse, Sherlock salió como un rayo por la puerta. Dos ideas ocupaban su mente: descubrir el lugar al que Starling había llevado a John y cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Al llegar a la calle, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se estremeció. Era una fría tarde de finales de marzo. La estación le daba un poco más de tiempo, pues la luna saldría más tarde. Temblando bajo su abrigo, giró lentamente en torno a sí mismo, observando cada ventana, cada ladrillo, cada grieta del pavimento, mientras daba vueltas en su cabeza a los puntos clave de la conversación sostenida entre Starling y John.

 _Oh, cállate, Watson._ _Sólo hay_ _ **una**_ _forma de curar tu licantropía, y no habríais tenido tiempo para hallar_ _ **otra**_ _._

 _El cerebro de la_ _ **operación**_.

 _¿Le invitamos a formar parte de la_ _ **manada**_ _?_

Inmóvil mientras la gente pasaba a su lado, con la mirada nublada perdida en el suelo de cemento, Sherlock comenzó a experimentar su epifanía.

Como John había dicho, había comenzado sus experimentos en Afganistán, y los únicos resultados satisfactorios de su trabajo parecían provenir de John, lo que explicaba su obsesión por él. Eso y el deseo de vengarse por haber destruido su laboratorio casero.

A Starling se le había escapado que había una cura y también que no era química. Debía tener algo que ver con el propio Starling. ¿Por qué, si no, estaba tan interesado en hacerse con las notas de Sherlock?

Operación. Starling pretendía llevarse a John y observar la fase final de su experimento: la transformación. Las espantosas imágenes que tal idea conjuraba perturbaban la agitada mente de Sherlock en la misma medida que debían excitar la de aquel chiflado, pero a medida que iba juntando las piezas se daba cuenta de que su plan era aún más osado.

La mención a una manada significaba que, o bien ya estaba creando a otro lobo, o estaba en camino de hacerlo. No se limitaba a un solo hombre. Apuntaba a algo mucho mayor.

Y entonces Sherlock lo entendió: aquel demente pretendía crear algo que el ejército británico no era capaz de hacer. Una fuerza invencible, sedienta de sangre, absolutamente imparable. Un ejército de hombres lobo.

¿Y el lugar? Starling era un militar, y hasta un punto enfermizo. Era obvio que iría a la base militar abandonada de la REME*, en las afueras de Northwood.

Sherlock levantó un brazo.

—¡Taxi!

* * *

* Siglas de la Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers, cuerpo del ejército destinado a la recuperación de vehículos.


	22. Calma

22- Calma

—¿Ya te sientes furioso, doctor Watson?

Otro golpe, otra mueca de dolor. Sólo eso. Pero sólo mientras se concentrara en conservar la calma. Su consciencia, como la paulatina desaparición de la luz ante el crepúsculo, retrocedía lentamente, empujada por aquella otra parte del cerebro de John. Y, pese a su engañoso silencio, el rostro que ahora se alzaba en su interior, cuyas afiladas y hambrientas facciones ya empezaba a distinguir, mostraba una expresión vigilante y ansiosa. Aun así, se negó a decir nada que manifestara su presencia.

Starling estaba decidido a conseguirlo. Le bastaba con atarlo a una silla y torturarlo. Tras cuatro latigazos en la espalda y varios puñetazos en la cara, a John no le había costado mucho comprender sus intenciones: el hombre intentaba enfurecerlo.

Provocar al lobo.

Starling arrastró el látigo por el suelo mientras daba vueltas en torno a John como un buitre.

—¿Y hambriento? ¡ _Debes_ estar hambriento!

John respiró hondo y apretó las mandíbulas, dirigiendo una fría mirada a Starling, negándose a hablar. Su expresión casi neutra frustraba a Starling, y descargó esa frustración con otro latigazo en la espalda de John. Desgarró su chaqueta, ya ensangrentada, y le arrancó un grito. Ése sería el único sonido que sacaría de él. Porque debía conservar la calma. No enfurecerse.

—Pero no te preocupes, te daré de comer. Y muy bien —dijo Starling, descubriendo los dientes. Se inclinó hacia John para mirarle directamente a la cara—. Porque sé, y tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad?, que ese amigo tuyo no tardará en aparecer. Para ser un listillo insoportable, es tan estúpido como tú cuando se trata de esa gilipollez de la lealtad. No creas que no me he dado cuenta después de todo este tiempo.

Sentado inmóvil, escuchando, oyendo los distantes murmullos procedentes del cercano Northwood, John permaneció en silencio.

Starling prosiguió, con la voz cargada de un delicioso éxtasis:

—Pues sí. No fue ningún habitante de las dunas el que te hirió en la guerra, chico. Fui yo. Oh, sí. Una vez, en el hombro, con un buen rifle. No me mires así, Watson. De algún modo tenía que sacarte de Afganistán. ¿Y sabes qué? No he dejado de vigilarte desde entonces. Creo que deberías haber conservado aquella cojera. Te convenía.

Una fría e indefinible sensación inundó a John y, así como llegó, desapareció. Su actitud pasiva se intensificó. Calma. _Calma_.

—Debió resultarte muy extraño —dijo Starling—. Al no recordar lo que pasó, tampoco tenías por qué andar buscándote cicatrices. Bien podría contártelo ahora que puedo hablar así contigo, con esa actitud tan tranquila y relajada, ¿verdad?

Soltó una perversa carcajada y propinó a John una fuerte bofetada. Éste rechinó los dientes manchados de sangre.

—Te secuestré en plena noche, así de fácil. Aunque opusiste una fiera resistencia. Al parecer tienes muy mal despertar. Pero te dejé grogui en un santiamén.

Starling se alzó ante John, firmemente asentado sobre sus monolíticas piernas.

—¿Crees que fue una mera coincidencia que aquel hipnotizador de feria estuviera en la ciudad la noche en que desapareciste? Esos gilipollas hacen lo que sea si les pagas lo suficiente. Recuerdo que me dijo lo que le dijiste a tu colega poli. ¿Cómo era? "Podría quitarte todas esas cosas de la mente, literalmente". ¡Casi me parto de risa al oírlo! A veces puedes ser un capullo muy chistoso.

La estancia estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de la silla. John echó un rápido vistazo al techo, y vio que se componía de raíles. Raíles _retraíbles_.

Starling siguió su mirada y sonrió complacido.

—Ah. Sí. ¿Recuerdas cómo funciona este tipo de plataformas? Sitúan los aviones encima, y cuando están listos para volar... —Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo de control remoto y apretó un botón negro—...hacen esto.

Con los ojos clavados en el techo y el corazón galopante, John vio cómo los raíles comenzaban a moverse. Obligándose a callar, contempló cómo el cielo se ensanchaba a medida que el techo entero retrocedía. Los escasos rayos de luz de la última hora de la tarde se derramaron sobre ellos desde el oscuro cuenco del cielo. Estaba expuesto.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar, doctor. Según mis cálculos, la luna aparecerá exactamente por allí. —Starling apuntó un dedo hacia el cielo y luego lo deslizó lentamente hasta el rostro de John, esbozando una sonrisa perversa—. Tu amigo ya habrá llegado para entonces. Eso es perfecto, porque necesitarás _alimentarte_.

Sin pensarlo, John lanzó un salivazo ensangrentado a la cara de Starling.


	23. Las ambiciones de un asesino

23- Las ambiciones de un asesino

—Quédese con el cambio.

Sherlock entregó al taxista un puñado de billetes sin contarlos y salió del coche a toda prisa. Corrió como el viento y no paró hasta llegar a la entrada.

Una cura. La idea de no ser capaz de cumplir la promesa hecha a su amigo atormentaba su noble alma. En realidad, sólo tenía un plan de acción, y no muy elaborado: encontrar a Starling, obligarle a revelar en qué consistía la otra cura y administrársela a John de inmediato.

Ante él se alzaba la amplia, oscura e inquietantemente silenciosa base de operaciones, con todas las instalaciones militares anexas. Sherlock llevaba una linterna en la mano, y cuando la dirigió hacia las altas puertas dobles, vio que una estaba entornada. Eso acabó de confirmarle que estaban allí.

Apagó la linterna. Era el momento de fundirse con la oscuridad de aquel lugar en penumbras. Echó a andar hacia la puerta, desechando el desaliento. El impulso natural de pasar desapercibido se vio sustituido por un resuelto e inquebrantable valor. Abrió un poco la puerta, miró a un lado y a otro, y entró. Distinguió un largo pasillo a cierta distancia, y sus ojos se vieron atraídos por la intensidad de una fuente de luz aún más potente proveniente de otro pasillo más estrecho.

Y así emprendió un monótono camino lleno de vestíbulos, estancias y rellanos que no parecían llevar a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, su oído de murciélago no tardó en percibir un leve sonido en medio del silencio, y se dejó guiar por él. Con deliberada lentitud, bajó por una corta escalera de hierro que conducía a una habitación inquietantemente iluminada.

Sherlock entornó los ojos contra la luz y se llevó una mano al bolsillo en busca del arma. Pero sintió algo más en él y frunció el ceño. Palpó el objeto con los dedos, y no necesitó sacarlo del bolsillo para comprender lo que era. Pequeño, frío y unido a una delgada cadena. Con un suspiro irritado, comprendió que se había metido en el bolsillo el silbato de Mycroft sin darse cuenta. Lo soltó y sacó la pistola, olvidándose enseguida de él.

Sherlock estudió la estancia mientras avanzaba con cautela paso a paso. Vio muchos objetos a su alrededor: jeringas, tubos, quemadores Bunsen, vasos de precipitados y microscopios de diversos tamaños. Era un laboratorio, y aún activo. Había fotos de John desperdigadas sobre la mesa central, de sus días en el ejército, en las que aparecía con varios de sus compañeros, así como otras hechas a distancia, más recientes. Estaba claro hacia dónde había conducido a Starling su investigación.

Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que a Sherlock se le cortara la respiración.

Bajo aquella luz dolorosamente intensa, ocho cuerpos yacían en fila en el suelo. Todos muertos, todos alineados perfectamente rectos, como en una formación militar. Y eso no era lo único militar en ellos. Todos eran hombres jóvenes, con el uniforme de camuflaje del ejército británico y el pelo muy corto en la nuca y las sienes.

—Dios mío...

Sherlock bajó el arma, caminando lentamente ante los cuerpos. Su intrepidez bajó unos grados al advertir que los cadáveres se mantenían impecables. El aire en la habitación era frío, y podía ver que a sus botas les habían sacado brillo cuidadosamente. Ocho. Jóvenes. Varones. Muertos como mínimo un par de semanas atrás.

Los ocho desaparecidos.

—Encantadores, ¿verdad?

Sherlock giró sobre sus talones, alzando el arma con ambas manos. Starling, le miraba desde lo alto de las escaleras. Comenzó a bajar con parsimonia.

—Aunque trágico —continuó—. Nunca di con la fórmula adecuada para ellos, por más que lo intenté. Al parecer, mis esperanzas de crear un virus inyectable de la licantropía se fueron al garete junto con mi pequeño laboratorio de la chabola.

—¿Dónde está John? —preguntó Sherlock, sin dejar de apuntar a Starling.

—¿El doctor Watson? Está bien. Bueno… Puede que un poco... _alobado_. —Soltó una risita—. Lo siento. Es un chiste horrible.

—La luna aún no ha salido. No puede haber cambiado.

— _Aún_.

Rodeando los cuerpos mientras el sargento se adentraba en la gélida habitación, Sherlock frunció el ceño, respiró hondo y habló con calma:

—Así que ésta es tu nueva cámara de torturas.

—Haces que todo suene peor de lo que es, Sherls.

—¿Cómo conseguiste crear una sustancia que indujera la transformación en hombre lobo?

Se produjo un breve silencio. Starling frunció los labios y bajó la cabeza. Luego volvió a mirar a Sherlock.

—No pude volver a crear una segunda dosis para él, así que no tuve más remedio que morderle y aguardar los resultados. Y, chico, vaya si los conseguí.

El rostro de Sherlock se ensombreció.

—Lo mordiste... —La comprensión se reflejó en su cara y apuntó con más firmeza a su objetivo—. Eres un licántropo.

—Cuando huyó, se cargó todos mis progresos, y durante mucho tiempo estuve intentando recuperarlos —explicó Starling con cierta melancolía—. Por otro lado, he estado experimentando conmigo mismo, y obtenido... ciertos resultados. He intentado morder a los demás, pero... por desgracia me he dejado llevar un poco. Hambre de lobo, ya sabes. Los que fueron inyectados también murieron. Parece que no era mi destino seguir por ese camino. Pero debía tener cuidado con John. Él era lo único que quedaba de mi perdida labor. El único que yo sabía que aún funcionaba.

—Y creaste una cura para usarla tú mismo cuando quisieras.

Starling echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Oh, por Dios, no seas _ridículo_! Mi ejército necesitará un líder. ¿Para qué querría "curarme" de semejante poder? —Volvió a mirar a Sherlock y añadió astutamente—: Además, no hay cura.

—Sí que la hay. —Sherlock amartilló el arma con una expresión de sombría determinación—. ¿Cuál es la cura? _¡Dímelo!_

—No se trata de una cura _química_ , Sherls —respondió Starling, meneando la cabeza sonriente—. Es muy simple: matar al lobo que te mordió. El único modo de recuperar a tu pequeño John Watson es matarme.

—¿Y crees que no lo haré?

—¿Esa pistola lleva balas de plata? —La sonrisa burlona de Starling se ensanchó al ver temblar la pistola un instante en las manos de Sherlock para luego descender ligeramente—. Creo que no.

Para Starling era obvio que lo de Sherlock era sólo una pose cuyo único fin era mantener a raya el terror que le embargaba. Aunque sabía que su plan se desmoronaba rápidamente, Sherlock estaba haciendo un supremo esfuerzo para mantenerse entero y plantar cara a su propia debilidad. El sargento se acercó un poco más a él, con el regocijo vibrando en una voz que ya no parecía tan humana:

—Venga, vamos. Mi lobo feroz tiene que comer.

Y se abalanzó sobre Sherlock con una velocidad inhumana.

El grito de Sherlock, una mezcla de sorpresa y angustia, retumbó en los silenciosos pasillos.

X X X

Tras todas las fluctuaciones que su estado de ánimo experimentaba, cambiantes y acariciadoras como las olas del mar, yacía oculta una amenazadora pregunta. En medio de toda aquella languidez que impregnaba el ambiente y la luz, donde las cosas parecían perder su sustancia y su realidad, John se las había arreglado para contener su lengua y su temperamento. ¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo más?

Atado a la silla, su cuerpo sin fuerzas se inclinaba hacia delante, perdida toda rigidez. Starling se había ido, no sin antes propinarle otro taimado puñetazo. La sangre goteaba desde su barbilla hasta su pecho. Sería la única que probara, y de vez en cuando volvía la cabeza y la escupía. John no quería saborear su sangre, porque, en cuanto lo hiciera, desearía desesperadamente saborear la de alguien más.

De repente, sus sensibles oídos captaron un sonido, una alarma. Se quedó helado al instante, mientras el sutil aroma de la violencia alcanzaba la estancia, expuesta a la noche que se iba acercando allá en lo alto. Se incorporó, con la mandíbula floja y los ojos desorbitados. Cayó en una especie de trance.

— _¿Sh-Sherlock?_

Empezó a perder consciencia del momento y el lugar. Algo, no exactamente rabia, lo estaba invadiendo. El abrumado doctor miró frenéticamente a su alrededor con infinito cansancio. Mientras el largo y distante grito de Sherlock cobraba claridad en sus oídos, una inexpresable sensación de desaliento, desasosiego, soledad y vacío se apoderó de él, haciéndole lanzar un alarido desgarrador, y, en un monstruoso arranque de energía, rompió las cuerdas que ataban sus brazos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, John contuvo la respiración hasta que sintió que sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar y la dejó escapar en un débil grito. Torturado por las ambiciones de un asesino y por un dolor aborrecible, correspondiera a su nueva naturaleza o a los calamitosos acontecimientos, era vulnerable en todas sus facetas, accesible al sufrimiento en todos sus aspectos.

Aun así, recuperó el control. Y echó a correr.


	24. Mirada

24- Mirada

No había salvación.

Al menos, ése era el sentimiento que dominaba su corazón. John siguió los gritos de Sherlock, corriendo a tal velocidad que hasta olvidaba respirar. Sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo; prácticamente volaba. Eso, al parecer, había acallado de momento las agobiantes demandas de aquella otra personalidad que ya no sólo se insinuaba en su consciencia, y que por un instante había irrumpido y tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

La base entera era un laberinto envuelto en sombras mientras John doblaba una esquina tras otra. Le invadió una sensación de terror al pensar que había perdido la pista de Sherlock, cuando de repente, al doblar otra esquina, se dio de bruces contra alguien que venía corriendo en dirección contraria.

—¡Sherlock!

 _—_ _¡Por el amor de Dios, sigue corriendo!_

Sherlock lo agarró por la muñeca y lo arrastró en su huida. John nunca había experimentado una mezcla tan extraña de felicidad y horror atenazante. Felicidad porque Sherlock había venido a buscarle, y horror por esa misma razón. John se había entregado a Starling para evitar que Sherlock sufriera ningún daño, y su amigo había venido a meterse en la guarida del león. O en la del lobo. La comprensión de que su hogar ya no era un lugar seguro para Sherlock cayó sobre él como una losa.

Después de una carrera que se les hizo eterna, se detuvieron de repente, amparados en las sombras de una negra pared de ladrillos para recuperar el aliento. John se quedó absolutamente quieto, escuchando con atención, y al no oír nada que indicara un ataque inminente, preguntó:

—¿De qué huimos?

Completamente inmóvil, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada, Sherlock respondió:

—De un hombre muy malo.

—Bueno, creo que lo hemos perdido —dijo John. Y entonces lo invadió una especie de histeria—. ¡Pero bueno, Sherlock...! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?!

—Turismo —replicó su amigo con su característico sarcasmo. Vaya un momento para emplearlo—. No creerías que iba a dejar que Starling se saliera tan fácilmente con la suya, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Serás gili...?! —exclamó John—. ¡El único motivo por el que vine aquí fue alejarte del peligro! ¡Ahora lo más seguro es que acabes muerto o algo _peor_!

Giró bruscamente la cabeza, dejando un instante en el aire las últimas palabras. Luego miró a su amigo de soslayo. Ya conocía a Sherlock. Ésa era su forma de decirle que había venido a salvarlo. Esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa, añadió en voz baja:

—Gracias.

Sherlock bajó los ojos, titubeante, pero enseguida se rehizo. Al menos en apariencia. Aún no las tenía todas consigo después de haber esquivado por los pelos el ataque de Starling. Había tenido una suerte increíble.

—Sí, bueno... —Carraspeó ligeramente, dedicándole a John una breve mirada—. No me lo agradezcas todavía.

John asintió, se limpió con la manga la ensangrentada nariz e hizo una mueca. Aún le dolían los golpes, y también los latigazos. Ardían en su espalda, en carne viva, y su sangre había conferido un nuevo tono de rojo a la parte trasera de su abrigo. Pero cuando alzó los ojos hacia las ventanas que ocupaban hasta arriba la pared, sus pupilas se encogieron y su rostro palideció.

—Sherlock... —Con frío horror, alzó un dedo tembloroso—. Sherlock... _¡Mira!_

Tras las ventanas, en lo alto del cielo, volvía a elevarse la luna llena.


	25. Un monstruo

25- Un monstruo

 _—_ _¡Deprisa!_

Con fría lucidez, Sherlock se adelantó, se despojó de su abrigo y lo echó sobre la cabeza de John, obligándole a agacharse y a mantenerse pegado a la pared en sombras.

Poco podía hacer contra la luz, que invadía la estancia velozmente. Sherlock volvió el rostro hacia la enorme luna, brillando en todo su esplendor. Sus rayos sin duda habían alcanzado a John, y se maldijo por su distracción. Transcurrieron unos instantes, pero no se atrevió a hablar. Temía que algo babeante y mortal hubiera ocupado el lugar de John bajo su abrigo.

Una vocecita rompió el silencio, amortiguada por la tela:

—¿Sherlock?

Sherlock no respondió, pero al menos pudo respirar. Mantuvo la vista en el cielo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó John con timidez.

Sherlock seguía rodeando con sus brazos al doctor, escudándole con su propio cuerpo. Se quedó mirando al frente con expresión ausente durante un momento y, cuando respondió, su voz expresaba más bien la curiosidad que sentía que la posesión de una respuesta que explicara aquella situación un tanto incierta:

—Nada.

Podía oír la respiración de John. Profunda, baja, tranquila, acompasada. Un milagro de serenidad.

—Exactamente, _nada_. No he... cambiado.

En efecto: John se había visto expuesto a la luz de la luna y seguía siendo él mismo.

Pese al enorme desconcierto que reflejaba su rostro, Sherlock no abandonó su actitud protectora. Un hombre lobo cambia a causa de la fuerza gravitacional de la luna cuando ésta está llena, cualidad que hace posible la mutación. Es esa actividad la que estimula al lobo. Aunque su alivio era inexpresable, no entendía por qué John no había cambiado.

—Todavía.

El susurro había surgido a sus espaldas y apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Sintieron una viva sacudida cuando Starling (ahora dotado de una nueva rapidez, ligereza y agilidad de movimientos) se abalanzó sobre Sherlock a una velocidad asombrosa, lo agarró y lo apartó de John. La inercia hizo que John cayera hacia delante. Apartó el abrigo, descubriendo su tenso y magullado rostro, y vio cómo en cuestión de segundos Starling había arrastrado a Sherlock hacia el centro de la estancia. Hacia la zona más iluminada.

Las facciones de John se endurecieron mientras se ponía lentamente en pie.

—¡Tienes que darle tiempo, Watson! —dijo Starling, recurriendo al viejo método de sujetar a Sherlock por el pelo mientras éste se debatía—. La conversión sigue una pauta que no he podido suprimir, lo siento. Considéralo un... desafortunado efecto secundario. Mírame a mí, por ejemplo. Sigo siendo el mismo atractivo bastardo de hace cinco minutos.

 _Cinco minutos_.

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí con nosotros, doctor? La luna está preciosa esta noche.

 _—_ _¡No, John! ¡Acelerarás la mutación! ¡No te acerques a la luz!_ —gritó Sherlock, con el rostro contraído de dolor mientras Starling le tiraba del pelo. Lanzó un grito ahogado cuando el sargento le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Doctor, te juro que si no vienes aquí a la de tres, le arranco la cabeza.

 _—_ _¡No, John!_

—Una... Dos...

Sosteniendo una dura lucha interior, John salió de la estrecha franja de sombras y echó a andar hacia ellos como un sonámbulo. Polvo al polvo... Con esa idea, se detuvo a unos pasos de Starling y su rehén, alzó el rostro hacia el pálido disco de la luna y finalmente clavó una mirada de infinito rencor en su antiguo compañero de armas.

Starling sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Ya estás mareado?

—Suéltalo.

—Supongo que sería lo más benévolo, considerando lo que está a punto de presenciar. Dale un poco de ventaja, ¿eh?

—Suéltalo —repitió John—. Ahora.

Los cambios, sin embargo, y a pesar de su sutileza, ya habían empezado a evidenciarse. En los ojos de Starling comenzaba a brillar un resplandor dorado, y su rostro parecía cada vez más macilento. No tenía la más mínima intención de soltar a Sherlock. Ya no.

Sherlock, mientras tanto, esforzándose por sosegar tanto su mente como su respiración, empezó a identificar el área y a calcular sus posibilidades. El terror limitaba su formidable capacidad de análisis, pero no su instinto de supervivencia. Aprovechando la momentánea distracción que la presencia de John suponía para Starling, Sherlock levantó un pie y descargó el talón contra la rodilla de su captor con todas sus fuerzas.

Con un gruñido de dolor, el sargento arrojó bruscamente a Sherlock al suelo y se inclinó para aferrarse la rodilla. Sherlock se incorporó de inmediato y echó a correr, arrastrando a John consigo.

Dejaron atrás la amplia estancia y, sin dejar de correr como locos, tomaron un pasillo, atravesaron unos barracones e irrumpieron en un comedor regiamente decorado. Sherlock soltó la muñeca del doctor y corrió hacia la puerta más próxima. John se quedó atrás, inmóvil, observando con expresión ausente cómo Sherlock la abría y se asomaba con cautela. Apretó los labios mientras sentía, con el corazón desbocado, cómo sus pupilas se dilataban y se contraían lentamente en la oscuridad, al tiempo que la amenazadora presencia se agitaba en su interior. Bajó los ojos, presa de una tristeza tan negra que por un momento acalló incluso al lobo.

—Tenemos que llegar a la armería.

—Sherlock, mátame.

Sherlock se volvió bruscamente hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor.

Aquello tuvo el efecto de un mazazo. Sherlock corrió hacia John y lo cogió por los hombros, meneando la cabeza.

—Eh, eso no será necesario...

—¡Sí que lo es!

John se apartó violentamente de él. Cada fibra de su ser reflejaba desesperación, y en su expresión había algo a un tiempo trágico y heroico. Sherlock advirtió en sus ojos el brillo de una lágrima.

—Voy a convertirme en un monstruo. _¡Un monstruo, Sherlock!_ No sé cuándo, pero… ya falta poco. No puedo permitir que nadie más muera por mi culpa, no... —Parpadeó y la lágrima cayó—. No puedo.

Se miraron largamente, en silencio.

Y entonces, un aullido distante los sobresaltó.


	26. La criatura

26- La criatura

—Oh, Dios, es Starling...

Sherlock, mirando cautelosamente alrededor, asintió.

—Sí. Y al parecer, ya ha cambiado.

En contra de su costumbre, John no se molestó en pedir ni la más mínima explicación. Y todas sus preguntas, dudas o reproches murieron sin haber sido pronunciadas en la atmósfera de silencio que se había abatido sobre ellos. La actitud del doctor denotaba un profundo autocontrol y, al mismo tiempo, la tensión de la pugna por mantenerlo. La cabeza ligeramente inclinada, las fosas nasales moviéndose inquietas, los oídos alerta. Empezaba a sentir el acuciante tirón de aquella cadena a la cual estaba inextricablemente atado.

—Se acerca —dijo.

—Eso me temo. —Sherlock se volvió lentamente hacia John, que seguía como en trance—. ¿Puedes oírlo?

—Y olerlo también.

Aunque su voz sonaba bastante serena, cuando se volvió a mirar a Sherlock éste vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y entonces, abandonándose al peso de su miseria, John se derrumbó y cayó de rodillas, perdida toda esperanza de salvación.

—Sherlock, corre —dijo en tono más sombrío—. Ya. Lo digo en serio.

—Yo aún no me he rendido.

—Vale, vale. Pues entonces quédate para que Starling te mate. Eso es lo que conseguirás, Sherlock, porque aquí tú eres ya el único ser medianamente normal. ¡No tienes la menor oportunidad contra él! —John soltó una amarga carcajada mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Genial, _brillante_. Primero, mi novia, y ahora, mi mejor amigo. _¡Fantástico!_

Sherlock podía ver que el humor de John, ya no sólo su ánimo, empeoraba por momentos. Aunque no era culpa suya.

—¡Por Dios, olvídate de los demás y empieza a pensar en ti! Si dejaras de preocuparte tanto aunque sólo fuera un momento...

—¡Alguien tiene que hacerlo!

—...verías que aún hay esperanza. Tenemos que matar a Starling.

John lo miró con expresión de reproche.

—No me tientes.

—¿No te das cuenta? —insistió Sherlock. La excitación le hacía acompañar con gestos sus palabras—. ¡Él te mordió! ¡Cuando muera, tu licantropía morirá con él!

La mirada impaciente y anhelante de John reflejó ahora escepticismo ante lo que, pese a venir de Sherlock, le pareció un desatino.

—¿Qué tiene eso de científico?

—Hablamos de licantropía. ¿Qué ciencia puedes aplicarle a eso?

Sin saber qué decir, John cedió, dispuesto a escucharle hasta el final.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu pla...? _¡Ah...!_ Oh, Dios mío... _¡Arghh!_

Había empezado. El repentino inicio de la transformación impidió que John pudiera seguir hablando y le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo y caer al suelo. Se volvió de espaldas, retorciéndose de dolor.

Sherlock había saltado instintivamente hacia atrás. Cada segundo era precioso cuando se trataba de evitar un ataque salvaje. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer. Se quedó mirando al jadeante John con una terrible impotencia.

—¡John!

 _—_ _¡Dispárame! ¡Dispárame!_

John se tiró del cuello de la camisa mientras hiperventilaba. Experimentó una oleada de dolorosas convulsiones, y lo invadieron unas nauseas terribles. Rechinó los dientes y lanzó un grito cuando su cuerpo se enfrentó al cambio. Un destello de pavorosa comprensión irrumpió en su alma ya cubierta por la oscuridad, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, éstos miraron fijamente al techo, blancos, sin pupilas. Su cuerpo continuó estremeciéndose frenéticamente, arqueando la espalda, pataleando. El proceso seguía su curso.

Sherlock retrocedió unos cuantos pasos más, temblando. Sentía el peso del arma en su bolsillo, aguardando, pero se resistía a utilizarla contra John. No importaba lo mucho que se lo suplicara, no podía hacerlo. No podía.

El cuerpo de John experimentó un violento respingo al verse sacudido por un brusco y repentino espasmo de supremo dolor. Se puso rígido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, lanzando un alarido. Su ropa comenzó a desgarrarse, incapaz de contener el cuerpo que crecía en su interior. Finalmente, se giró y quedó a gatas.

El súbito silencio sólo incrementó el miedo de Sherlock. Su rostro, de por sí pálido, adquirió el color del papel cuando su espalda se encontró con la pared. La transformación de John estaba a punto de concluir.

—¿J-John? ¿John Watson?

No hubo respuesta.

La criatura que había reemplazado a John comenzó a incorporarse sigilosamente sobre sus cuatro patas. Se sacudió el pelaje claro, arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un largo y lastimero aullido.


	27. Fantasma

27- Fantasma

El pánico centelleó en los ojos de Sherlock al contemplar la irrefutable figura del licántropo recién nacido. Semejante imagen habría estremecido el corazón del más estoico de los hombres, y le hizo temer por las vidas de ambos. Pese a su comprometida situación, se le planteaba un interrogante: ahora que la bioquímica de la criatura se había fundido con la de John, ¿significaba que su lado humano se había disuelto por completo? ¿Había muerto? ¿Dormía? ¿O seguía consciente, compartiendo su espacio?

A sólo unos pasos, John, o la bestia que era John, no dejaba de mirarlo. Sherlock se desplazó suavemente hacia un lado. John hizo lo mismo en dirección contraria, y por un instante le pareció que sus ojos se nublaban. Aquella parte de su mente, adiestrada en el rápido análisis de las situaciones imprevistas, tanteó a través de la bruma del miedo para entender su significado.

—¿Puedes oírme?

Contuvo la respiración al ver al lobo agazaparse emitiendo un gruñido grave, tensando los cuartos traseros, como si se dispusiera a atacarle.

—¿John?

No pudo reprimir un respingo cuando John enseñó los dientes, gruñendo más fuerte, y, pese a su supremo esfuerzo de contención, cuando vio saltar al lobo rugiendo Sherlock se tiró al suelo, cediendo al pánico y a su instinto de conservación. Pero seguía poseyendo la suficiente fortaleza mental para manejarlos, para dominar a cada uno con singular lucidez. Porque el interrogante seguía presente. Aún en el suelo, se volvió a mirar por encima del hombro y contuvo el aliento.

Vio a John y a otro licántropo más oscuro y escuálido, enzarzados en una feroz pugna.

La comprensión le proporcionó una relativa tranquilidad. John no pretendía atacarlo a él. Había visto a Starling, acercándose sigilosamente a Sherlock con la intención de despedazarlo.

Apartó la mirada, inevitablemente impresionado ante la visión de dos lobos destrozándose mutuamente.

Ahora Sherlock sabía que John seguía allí, aunque sólo fuera su fantasma. Su lobo se había sentido impelido a protegerle. Y eso _tenía_ que ser cosa de John.

Sin embargo, cuando Sherlock levantó la cabeza, vio que John estaba rígido, y pese a sus increíblemente rápidos movimientos, ahora mostraba cierta cojera. Eso inquietó a Sherlock. Los malos tratos a los que antes le había sometido Starling no eran una baza a su favor. John aún estaba débil, y cuando Starling volvió a abatirse sobre él, trastabilló torpemente antes alzarse sobre las patas traseras para recibir la furiosa acometida de su adversario. Fue como verle luchar contra una enorme ráfaga de viento.

Ansioso por hacer algo, Sherlock se devanó los sesos. Si intervenía, moriría. Si no lo hacía, moriría John. Miró a su alrededor con creciente desesperación. Se sentía, por decirlo suavemente, bloqueado.

Y entonces se hizo la luz en su mente, golpeándole con la fuerza de un relámpago.

Sherlock se metió la mano en el bolsillo en busca del objeto que de repente parecía proclamar a gritos su presencia y, una vez más, extrajo el silbato de Mycroft.

Lo sostuvo ante sus ojos. Una levísima grieta en su superficie produjo en su mente una explosión de ideas.

 _Plata_.

Con ese único pensamiento, se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación con extremada urgencia, dejando a los dos lobos enzarzados en su batalla, mientras John se debilitaba por momentos.


	28. Plan B

28- Plan B

Sherlock corrió como nunca, rogándole al cielo que le permitiera volver a tiempo. Forzando a sus piernas a moverse aún más deprisa, atravesó salas y barracones. El minucioso plan que su cerebro había elaborado requeriría algo más que su pistola. Sí, necesitaría algo un poco más contundente.

Y si no funcionaba, ejecutaría el plan B...

X X X

Cualquier distracción equivaldría a la muerte.

Con furia renovada, Starling clavó los ojos en su objetivo y se lanzó rugiendo contra John. Se impuso sobre él por un momento, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo y apoyando las garras contra su garganta como si quisiera estrangularle.

Sin aliento, John se debatió con una expresión de odio en sus ojos. La superioridad de su adversario le irritó casi hasta la locura, y cualquier atisbo de racionalidad que pudiera quedarle fue barrido por una rabia desesperada. Se quitó de encima a Starling y se dispuso a contraatacar.

Pero su enemigo alzó de pronto la cabeza, olfateando el aire. John también lo percibió: el incitante olor de la sangre de un joven varón humano. No estaba lejos, posiblemente a unos metros, salvables con una corta carrera. Tal estímulo hizo que Starling perdiera el interés por John y pegara el hocico al suelo para seguir el rastro.

Pero John no había perdido el interés por él, y se interpuso en su camino, cerrándole el paso cada vez que el otro intentaba avanzar. El doctor retaba al traicionero sargento, y el cielo sería testigo de su victoria. Y de su huida. Aún quedaba en él la suficiente humanidad para entender que nunca volvería a ver a Sherlock, ni a ningún otro ser humano, después de esa noche. Así que salvaría su vida por última vez. Honrando aquella sagrada gota de humanidad, el ángel de la misericordia recordaría su fuente, y el alma de la que provenía abandonaría para siempre el cuerpo del lobo.

El desafío volvió a encender la furia de Starling. Se abalanzó sobre John, pero éste lo esquivó. Rechinando los dientes de rabia, lo embistió una segunda vez y lo derribó, sujetándolo de espaldas con las patas delanteras. El doctor miró la faz del mercenario mientras intentaba desgarrarlo con una mezcla de miedo y rabia mientras luchaba por mantenerlo a distancia. No tenía honor, no había emociones en su árido corazón, aparte de la furia y el placer que sentía ante el miedo y la frustración de su presa. Sobreponiéndose, John se zafó nuevamente, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Starling volvió a derribarlo y le hundió los colmillos en la nuca. El ardiente dolor hizo que John se retorciera y gimiera como un perro herido.

Starling no se detuvo ahí. Excitado por su superioridad, continuó contraatacando con violencia. En un arranque de vigor, lanzó a John contra una pared. Enloquecido de furia, subyugado por su propia fuerza, se dispuso a rematarlo.

 _—_ _¡Starling!_

La voz de Sherlock había sonado junto a la entrada de la estancia, y Starling volvió bruscamente la cabeza. John no se movió. Siguió tumbado en el suelo, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y la sangre se deslizaba sobre su piel.

Sin apenas aliento, Sherlock miró a John, y luego a Starling. Éste había empezado a aproximarse lentamente a él. Sherlock alzó rápidamente la escopeta de caza que traía y apuntó. Una oportunidad. Sólo una oportunidad para que su plan funcionara, y rogó para que su pésima puntería no lo estropeara.

Cuando apoyaba el dedo en el gatillo, Starling saltó.

Hubo una sonora detonación seguida de un estrepitoso impacto cuando la bala, o varios trozos diminutos de algo que ocupaba su lugar, dieron en la pared. El disparo había fallado. Sherlock había errado su blanco.

John, atontado, herido y exhausto, parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Vio a Sherlock a pocos pasos, dejando caer el rifle aún humeante. Vio a Starling abalanzarse sobre él. Oyó el grito de sorpresa y terror de Sherlock ante la furiosa embestida del monstruo... y vio como, en lugar de intentar esquivarlo, hacía frente a la muerte y propinaba con todas sus fuerzas una patada a la bestia en la cara.

Sherlock lanzó un grito de dolor cuando las fauces se cerraron sobre su pierna y se desmayó.


	29. Enajenación

29- Enajenación

Yacía en el suelo, pálido, casi sin vida, con una pierna doblada bajo el cuerpo y la otra extendida, empapada de sangre que continuaba fluyendo. Aún sufría las atroces punzadas del mordisco, y el shock debía estar provocándole ligeros ramalazos de enajenación, porque sintió un repentino barullo que se filtraba a través de la bruma de su cerebro, e incluso le pareció captar fragmentos de las frases que sonaban más cerca. Puso los ojos en blanco, cerro los párpados, y su respiración se fue ralentizando, hasta cesar.

 _—_ _En nombre de Dios, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?_

 _—_ _¡Rápido, cógelo por las piernas! ¡Con cuidado!_

 _—_ _¡Sherlock, háblame!_


	30. Caramelos de menta

30- Caramelos de menta

Sherlock tardó casi dos días en recuperar el conocimiento.

La noche comenzó a dar paso a la madrugada, mientras una solícita enfermera enjugaba su frente con una compresa fría.

Mycroft, sentado en silencio junto a la cama de su hermano menor, observó cómo el color regresaba poco a poco a su pálido y demacrado rostro. En cuanto recibió la llamada, había enviado un coche y una ambulancia hacia Northwood. Y justo a tiempo, porque si Sherlock hubiera tardado una hora más en recibir atención médica, habría muerto por una causa o por otra: o desangrado o envenenado.

En ese momento, una repentina oleada de fuerza interior, reflejo de la trascendencia de los momentos vividos, agitó a Sherlock, que empezó a rebullir en su cama.

—Muchas gracias, enfermera —dijo Mycroft, despidiéndola con una sonrisa.

Todavía confuso, Sherlock observó vagamente el espacio circundante: paredes blancas, sábanas blancas, un gotero conectado a su brazo izquierdo... Era obvio que se hallaba en un hospital. Sentía un vago dolor en la pierna herida, bajo las vendas. Entonces acudió a su memoria el recuerdo de lo acontecido, y dejó escapar un jadeo.

—¡Eh, eh, tranquilo! —dijo su hermano al notar su repentina agitación—. No debes alterarte, ahora que por fin ha vuelto un poco de color a tus mejillas.

Los ojos de Sherlock recorrieron la habitación.

—Estoy en un hospital... —murmuró sin aliento.

—Sí, muy bien.

Haber pasado la noche bajo la solícita vigilancia de Mycroft hizo que Sherlock frunciera el ceño, pero una leve punzada en la pierna reclamó su atención. Como se encontraba demasiado débil para examinarla, se limitó a seguir tumbado, disfrutando de la mullida comodidad de su cama. Sus ojos acabaron adaptándose a la tenue luz de la habitación. Mycroft, adoptando una expresión más seria, se inclinó hacia él en su silla con las manos enlazadas sobre su regazo.

—Ha muerto, Sherlock —dijo sin rodeos.

Los ojos de Sherlock se volvieron inmediatamente hacia él.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién ha muerto?

—El sargento Leonard Starling —respondió Mycroft—. Murió camino del hospital. Envenenamiento por plata. Y he de añadir que tú estuviste a punto de correr su misma suerte. Pero —añadió en voz más baja— me atrevería a decir que sabías lo que hacías.

Sherlock saboreó el instante con una expresión de serena felicidad en su rostro, antes de trocarla en una de urgente ansiedad:

—¿John está vivo?

—Al parecer, no piensas parar hasta conseguir que a nuestra madre le de un infarto —dijo Mycroft, como si no hubiera oído la pregunta. Se acercó a la mesilla de noche (sorprendentemente cubierta por un montón de tarjetas deseando la pronta recuperación de Sherlock) y cogió una bolsita decorada con motivos verdes y blancos—. Te envía unos caramelos de menta, porque sabe cuánto te gustan.

—Odio los caramelos de menta —rezongó Sherlock.

La preocupación de Mycroft era sincera, y por un momento se planteó si sería conveniente seguir hablando del tema con su hermano. Su grave expresión hizo llamear de impaciencia los ojos de Sherlock, que intentó sentarse, pese a que el movimiento redobló la intensidad de las punzadas, provocándole una mueca de dolor.

—¡Por Dios, no hagas eso!

—¿Me vas a decir dónde está John?

Haber pasado la noche en vela cuidando de Sherlock había dejado su huella en Mycroft. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar un bostezo y centró la mirada en su hermano, cuya ansiedad aumentaba por momentos.

—Lo sé todo, Sherlock. Lo de los experimentos de Starling, lo de las ocho personas desaparecidas... y lo que pasó con John. Lo sé todo al respecto.

—No te pedí que te involucraras, Mycroft —replicó Sherlock. Pero no pudo reprimir su curiosidad—. ¿Cómo encontraste la base de Northwood? ¿ _Quién_ te avisó?

Una tercera voz se alzó en la estancia.

—¿Quién crees tú que lo hizo?

Los ojos de Sherlock volaron hacia la puerta. Allí, en el umbral, con un pijama a rayas y una venda en torno al cuello, se hallaba John.


	31. Biología humana

31- Biología humana

Por un momento, se hizo el silencio.

Sherlock se dejó caer hacia atrás, con los brazos a los costados y los ojos, húmedos y brillantes, clavados en el umbral de la puerta, donde se alzaba John. De pie, sobre _dos piernas_. Y había hablado, con su voz de siempre. Muy tranquilo, y muy humano.

Decidiendo que había llegado el momento de marcharse, Mycroft se levantó.

—Os dejo.

Cogió el paraguas, que colgaba del respaldo de la silla, y fue hacia la puerta. Allí se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a Sherlock una última vez con una abierta y franca sonrisa.

—Me ha alegrado verte mejor, hermano mío.

Sherlock se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y desviar la mirada, mientras Mycroft le dedicaba a John la misma sonrisa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Con la ausencia de un tercero, ya no había multitud.

John bajó la cabeza.

—Sé amable con él. Nos ha ayudado.

—Eso he oído. —La voz de Sherlock sonaba distante, y no volvió la cabeza—. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que la primera persona a la que llamaste fue _Mycroft_?

—A alguien tenía que llamar.

—¿Y se lo has contado todo?

—Bueno... Sí. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que nos había atacado una jauría de perros rabiosos?

John tomó asiento en la misma silla que Mycroft había ocupado y Sherlock lo miró.

—No habría sido exactamente una mentira, ¿verdad?

Tras una pausa, ambos rieron para sí. Ahora que cada uno había comprobado que el otro estaba bien, el alivio proporcionado por aquel reconfortante encuentro dio paso a cierto grado de incomodidad. John se había quedado callado, y Sherlock aguardó a que se decidiera a hablar de nuevo antes de seguir.

—He oído que habías sido envenenado.

Sherlock asintió con lentitud.

—Envenenamiento por plata, sí.

—¿Pero cómo...?

Sherlock lo interrumpió con un profundo suspiro y se dispuso a ofrecer una explicación, ahora que su voz había recuperado parte de su fuerza.

—La plata afecta a los licántropos de la misma forma en que la kriptonita afecta a Superman. Ambas son elementos intrínsecamente ligados al código genético del afectado. La plata contiene componentes radiactivos latentes que, al introducirse en el cuerpo del licántropo, inciden sobre la mutación. Es la activación de esta carga radiactiva la que envenena al licántropo, provocándole la muerte. —Tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Naturalmente, la plata también resulta tóxica para la biología humana.

John frunció el ceño, esforzándose por ordenar los vagos retazos de memoria que poseía del momento.

—Pero... no entiendo dónde encaja eso. Tú tenías un arma, le disparaste y _fallaste_.

Sherlock emitió un leve gruñido de aceptación.

—Hum, sí. Nunca he tenido buena puntería. ¿Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que había salido de la habitación? Bueno, al fin y al cabo estabas luchando por tu vida en un cuerpo que no era el tuyo, así que supongo que no lo hiciste.

—Lo hice.

Una pausa.

—Intentaba impedir que fuera a por ti.

Sherlock pareció confuso un instante, como si no tuviera muy claro qué significaba semejante grado de compromiso. Entonces su perplejidad desapareció, y miró a John con los labios apretados. Sintió una inmensa gratitud. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirla? Toda su vida había deseado tener un compañero así. Era la única vez que Dios se había portado bien con él, pero había colmado plenamente sus deseos.

—Sí, bueno... Tenía un plan de reserva, por si el primero fallaba. Descubrí que llevaba en el bolsillo el silbato para perros de Mycroft, y resultó estar hecho de _plata_. Sabía que si dejaba que lucharas con Starling, éste acabaría por matarte, así que fui a buscar un par de cosas. La primera, que ya tenía en mente, era la armería. Ahí encontré el rifle. La segunda, el laboratorio de Starling. Ahí deshice el silbato y cargué el arma con trocitos de plata. Dejé una parte para fundirla e inyectármela.

La comprensión iluminó el rostro de John.

—Así que si no le acertabas y te atacaba...

—...se envenenaría con la plata que había en mi sangre, sí. Y una vez muerto, tú estarías curado.

John miró a su amigo con orgullo y franca alegría en el corazón.

—Bueno... Es agradable estar de vuelta —dijo, llevándose una mano al pecho significativamente.

Entonces miró a Sherlock con una expresión profunda y sincera; en su rostro, una leve sonrisa ocultaba una gratitud y un respeto infinitos.

—Sherlock, no sé por dónde empezar. Primero tuviste que aguantar mi malhumor y mi ceguera ante lo que me estaba pasando, luego te jugaste el cuello intentando ayudarme... y arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía.

—Como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo un montón de veces.

—No, lo que quiero decir es... —John se interrumpió un instante, para proseguir con voz más grave y amable—: Gracias, amigo.

Sherlock asintió y sonrió. Su expresión se transformó. Un cierto resplandor iluminó brevemente sus pálidas facciones. Aquellas sensaciones aletargadas se alzaron una vez más en las profundidades de su mente, y, por un instante, una ola de la antigua calidez inundó su alma. Aquella horrible ordalía había terminado. El sargento Leonard Starling estaba muerto, y todo había acabado.

—Está bien —repuso suavemente al cabo de un instante.

Luego, con un sonoro suspiro, Sherlock alzó débilmente una mano e hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa de caramelos que le había rechazado a Mycroft.

—Dame un caramelo de menta, ¿quieres? Me encantan.


	32. Epílogo

Epílogo

—¡Hola, queridos!

La siempre radiante casera cruzó corriendo el umbral para ir al encuentro del taxi que acababa de aparcar frente a la casa, del cual John ayudaba a Sherlock a salir y a acomodarse en la silla de ruedas. Abrazó primero a John y luego a Sherlock, que le devolvió el gesto con unas tímidas palmadas en la espalda, mientras una circunspecta sonrisa, tan breve como sutil, se insinuaba en su rostro.

—Señora Hudson...

—¡Oh, deja que te mire, cielo!

Ella se apoyó en su hombro y miró su pierna, vendada hasta la rodilla.

—Dicen que habéis armado un pequeño lío.

John bajó la cabeza, enarcando las cejas.

—Podría decirse así.

—Oh, ¿qué te ha pasado en el cuello, doctor? No tiene buena pinta.

John se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué contestar, mientras buscaba rápidamente una respuesta. Para haber recibido un mordisco tan brutal, había salido prácticamente indemne. Ni venas ni músculos habían resultado dañados, y la herida se limitaba a unas simples hendiduras en la piel.

—Oh, hum... No es grave. Me mordió un perro.

La mujer asintió con amable conformidad.

—Es lo que queréis que crea. No os apetece contármelo, ¿verdad?

John y Sherlock intercambiaron una mirada.

—Dios no lo quiera.

El doctor se dispuso a empujar la silla de Sherlock, pero antes de que sus manos llegaran a tocar las asas, la señora Hudson volvió a adelantarse como una ráfaga.

—¡Oh! Espera un momento, cariño. ¡Pondré la rampa!

X X X

A John le habían dado el alta días antes, pero no había querido volver a casa. No tenía sentido regresar sin Sherlock. Como estaban en Northwood, habían sido atendidos en un hospital de allí, que quedaba a cierta distancia de Baker Street, así que durante el resto de la semana John decidió alojarse en un hostal cercano.

Con un último empujón, las ruedas delanteras de la silla descansaron en el primer piso. John se detuvo un instante para recuperar el aliento mientras los ojos de Sherlock brillaban con secreta diversión.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien.

—No recuerdo que me hayas ayudado a subir las escaleras ni una sola vez cuando estaba cojo —apuntó John como por casualidad, mientras sacaba del bolsillo las llaves del piso.

—Es que lo mío no es psicosomático.

Complacido, John esbozó una sonrisa de jovial aceptación mientras hacía girar las llaves en la cerradura.

—Oye, puedo prestarte mi bastón cuando puedas ponerte en pie. Creo que aún lo tengo por ahí.

Sherlok rió para sí.

—Gracias, pero creo que paso.

John abrió la puerta y empujó a Sherlock al interior. De inmediato se oyó un golpeteo de patitas acolchadas cuando Gladstone, limpio y ligeramente sobrealimentado (cortesía de la señora Hudson), saltó del sofá de la sala y se acercó corriendo a los dos hombres. Gimiendo de alegría, saltó a las piernas de John, que sonrió, encantado por la bienvenida.

— _Alguien_ se alegra de vernos.

—John —dijo Sherlock de repente—. ¿Qué pasó con el cuerpo de Starling?

—¿Qué?

—Su cuerpo. Quiero saberlo.

Sin un respingo siquiera ante la mención de aquel hombre, John respondió fríamente:

—Supongo que lo habrán enterrado.

—¿Y su laboratorio?

John cambió de ángulo y se inclinó confidencialmente hacia él, guardando silencio un instante, como si reflexionase sobre la mejor manera de resumir el tema.

—He estado hablando con tu hermano y... han destruido toda la base. Incluyendo el laboratorio.

—Lo suponía —respondió Sherlock, mientras juntaba las yemas de los dedos bajo su barbilla—. Hay que reconocer que Starling logró toda una proeza.

—¿Cuál? —exclamó John al instante sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Estar a punto de matarte? ¿Hacernos pasar por un auténtico _infierno_?

—La licantropía inyectable.

—Parece que lo admires.

Sherlock sonrió y miró a su amigo el doctor de un modo más intenso.

—Como científico, supongo que sí. Pero en cuanto a cordura... bueno. —Agitó una mano, dando el tema por zanjado—. En fin, ya no es problema nuestro. Está muerto y podemos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Punto y final. John asintió, y, por duro que fuera, en su gesto iba implícita la valerosa aceptación de todo cuanto había pasado. Luego se volvió a mirar al cachorro, pacientemente sentado a sus pies.

—Bueno, aún tenemos _un_ problema. —Levantó al cachorro y lo acunó en sus brazos—. Nadie lo ha reclamado.

Miró a Sherlock mientras una amplia sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios.

—Sherlock...

—No.

—Oh, vamos, si te adora...

Su actitud adoptó un tono juguetón mientras levantaba al perro hasta su cara y frotaba la mejilla contra su hociquito, con una expresión entre dulce y estúpida. Sherlock lo miró con expresión pétrea mientras John cogía una patita de Gladstone y la agitaba hacia él a modo de saludo.

— _Te quiero, Sherlock. Yo también._

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, especialmente _tú_ , pensaba que no querrías volver a ver un perro en tu vida.

—Dale un beso a Sherlock, Gladstone.

Dicho y hecho, John plantó al perro ante la cara de Sherlock, que inmediatamente recibió una andanada de besos babosos. Incapaz de escapar, sólo podía resoplar y farfullar mientras el perro le lamía las mejillas. Finalmente claudicó, incapaz de resistirlo por más tiempo.

—¡Vale, vale, nos quedamos con el maldito bicho, pero apártalo de mí!

John apartó al perro y lo sostuvo amorosamente, rascándole la cabeza. Mientras veía a Sherlock hacer muecas y frotarse las mejillas con las mangas de su abrigo, la familiaridad de la escena le envolvió con toda su intensidad y le hizo sentir aún mejor; y a pesar de la terrible experiencia y la tragedia que había provocado, una profunda sensación de paz empezó a abrirse paso en su interior. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el sereno rostro del doctor. Una sonrisa que desnudaba la sencillez de su alma, sin artificios.

—Por Dios, John, creo que al menos me merezco una buena taza de café.

Las cosas comenzaban a volver a la normalidad.

FIN


End file.
